Perfectly Imperfect
by Maya-Hime
Summary: Hinata is in a very tight situation right now. She is to be married with the person she sworn to never have any romantic relationship with. Will their marriage go the way she want it? Or will it fall apart before it even start? Tags: NaruHina. Arrange Marriage. Friends. College. AU.
1. Perfect 1

Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Usually, I have original characters. But I hope that you will find the time to read and hopefully review my story. I will be updating once a week. (July 18, 2017)

* * *

For nineteen years short of being twenty, she is living a perfectly normal life; last year in college, not-so-happy family home, boring part-time at the local library every Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays, and not-so-many friends. Everything is just perfectly normal. Everything is just the way she had always wanted it and more.

Until that morning.

She woke up with a start with her phone ringing on her bedside table. She grumbled before reaching for it and answering the phone call without even seeing who is calling her at thus early hour. Before she can utter a word, she heard someone yelling incomprehensively form the other end of the line.

"Ino, can you please try to talk slower?" she mumbled, before looking at her alarm clock. 6:45AM. _Great! 15 more minutes before it even rings. Just what is so important that Ino, of all people, would call me at this hour?_

"Hinata! Is it true?" Ino shouted at her from the other end of the line.

"Is what true?" Hinata asked, bewildered. She really has no idea of what is happening.

"That you're getting married, that's what!"

"What?" She sat upright. All the signs of sleep gone. Then she started giggling, which she thinks made her look crazy to her friend. "Where in the world did you hear that news?" Hinata added, not really fully comprehending the graveness of her situation.

"So, is it true?" Ino asked once more, now more calmly, trying to get some real answers from her friend.

"No! Of course not!" She answered vehemently, then as slow realization dawned on her, "Well, not that I know of." She silently whispered.

"But its all in the internet!" Ino raising her voice once again, "Unless, there is other Hinata Hyuuga, who has the same pale-lavender eyes, and blue long hair, who is an heiress to the largest media company in the whole Konohagakure, then maybe it is really not you." Ino added sarcastically.

"I don't understand." Hinata can now feel her mind fleeing when an idea comes to mind, "Uhmm, Ino, can you please send me the link of the news? It might be fraud, a false news, you know." She grumbled lowly.

She heard Ino growled before she heard some movement in the background. "Hinata, it is in the Konoha News! Your own company! How can it be fraud? Are you crazy?" Ino continues her rant while Hinata started getting up and going to her work desk. She opened her laptop, still listening to Ino's rants. She heard Ino said after a long pause, "Wait, I'll send you the link. Hmmm. Here it is."

She heard a ping the moment she was connected to the internet. She opened the article Ino sent her.

 _Well, it really is from Konoha News, and Neji-niisan wrote the article! The current Associate Editor-in-Chief wrote the article, this can never be a fraud!_

She scanned through the article. She first saw a photo of his father in a podium holding a trophy; _it was last week's awarding ceremony for the film festival._ Then she scrolled down now seeing herself in a school uniform eating cinnamon rolls in a bench. _Oh my goodness! How can they put an awful photo of me in the internet!_

She then proceeds on reading the article. She was so shocked to her core that the only words she understood is the _engagement, to be wed in few weeks' time, merger of two strongest telecom and media company,_ her name and –.

"Hey! Are you still there Hinata?!" Hinata squeaked hearing her forgotten friend on the other line of the phone.

"I'll call you back, Ino." Before Ino could even protest, the line was cut off by Hinata.

She hurriedly went to the bathroom, in an attempt to quickly look presentable before she goes hunting for her father and dear cousin. As she was brushing her teeth, her alarm goes off, cutting her off her trance. She went back to her bedside table and shut off the alarm.

Hinata ran towards the direction of his father's study on the East wing of the mansion. She knocked on her father's door for three times before she heard a faint, yet strong voice telling her to enter.

"Good morning Father." Hinata said as she bowed her head low. "I wish to speak with you about something." Hinata muttered her voice faltering.

"If you are to ask about the article written by your cousin, regarding on your impending marriage, then it is true." Hiashi said, not even looking at her astound daughter, "Do not ask me why, or my reason behind it, because as I have already told you countless of times that this wedding of you is inevitable. You are well-aware that this is to strengthen the legacy of our clan by marrying you off to a wealthy and powerful company. And I believe that the top company seconding after us, is the Hidden Leaves Telecom. You will be wed in three months, two weeks after you are twenty." Finally looking briefly at her daughter, Hiashi dismissed her, "If you have no more questions, you may leave and I will see you at the breakfast table with your sister and cousin."

"Yes, Father." Before she left, she looked back at the stoic face of his father and sighed. _No arguments, and as if I can._

On the way out, she saw her little sister, Hanabi, just coming out of her room. When Hanabi saw her, she can feel the worry etched in her eyes. She smiled timidly, trying to show reassurance that she will be okay. _Well, I really hope so._ She thought grimly. They walked together to the breakfast table in companionable silence before they sat and waited for their father and cousin, Neji.

Breakfast in Hyuuga Mansion is as always uneventful. There is only silence aside from the clanking of the utensils. Nothing else could be heard.

One by one, they finished eating and left. They went their separate ways; Neji and Hiashi going to their office, and Hinata and Hanabi going to school. Hinata is currently on her last year of school, while Hanabi is on her last year in Konoha High School, which is on the other side of the town away from Hinata's university.

Hinata is a psychology major n Konoha University. It is her choice that has and is still frowned upon by her father, despite of being the top-performing student in the whole university.

She waited first before her driver pulled a stop in front of her school before going out. But it seems that it is the worst thing that she did so far on that day, after talking to her father.

Cameras flashed. People rushing towards her direction the moment she stepped her foot on the ground. Reporters are throwing questions at her direction; questions that she does not even know how or what to answer.

"Is it true that you are getting married with—"

"When will your wedding be?"

"Is this an arranged marriage?"

She can feel her head buzzing with everything that is happening. _I never dreamt of this!_

Before she can open her mouth, another car pulled a stop on the driveway, and a blue-eyed blonde went out and ran towards Hinata's direction, grabbing her and running towards the main building, successfully evading all the reporters, their questions and their cameras. Hinata felt a sense of relief the moment she realized she is now safe.

"Hinata, are you okay?" the blonde asked her, worriedly.

Hinata is still shocked from what happened. She looked unfocused and fazed by the situation. She did not even realize that she was staring blankly until she felt the blonde's hands on her shoulder.

"Ino, what will I do?" Hinata asked her friend, unsure and confused.

"So it is really true?" Ino asked her back, excitedly and not even noticing the panic on her eyes.

"Yeah, from what I heard from Sasuke, it is really true." Sakura butted in, angrily.

"Sakura," Hinata noticing her pink-haired friend.

 _I am so dead,_ Hinata thought.

* * *

I know this is kind of short but I am still trying to feel the characters more.

Ja'ne, minna-san!


	2. Perfect 2

Hi! First, I want to thank all the people who followed my story. :) I am so happy. And most especially, thank you Hyuuga Hitomichan, Nugget, SilentAqua, Solvdrage, and the two guests who commented on my story. (July 21, 2017)

I hope you guys, enjoy this chapter!

^.^

"I still can't believe that you and Naruto tried to hide this from me." Hinata can feel the venom on her friend's voice, "I am your friend, Hinata!"

Hinata saw Ino rolled her eyes before calmly regarded Sakura, "Forehead, as you can clearly see, Hinata does not even know it herself."

Hinata nodded before adding, "Yes, Sakura-chan. I really had no idea until Ino called me earlier this morning. All I know is that in the future I will be married to your best friend. It is an arranged marriage," Hinata tried to explain, "I asked father earlier and all that he said is that this is really bound to happen. It just so happen that it is him." Hinata can feel her eyes watering, "And I don't know what to do."

Now Sakura was rolling her eyes, "What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

Ino nodded as if saying that Sakura was right, "Yeah, don't you like Naruto for what—16 years now? This is a great opportunity for both of you!"

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah right! As if!" She heard Sakura said sarcastically, "Have you forgotten that Naruto just declared his undying love for that Shion just last week? Are you crazy Ino? Do not give Hinata false hopes."

"And besides—" Hinata was cut off by the sudden ring of the first bell. _This is not part of our plan._ Hinata continued in her thoughts.

"Great! Now I am late." Sakura muttered under her breath, "I will catch you later guys. Tsunade can rip my head off if I don't appear in—" Sakura briefly looked at her watch as she was walking away "a minute. Bye!" Her friend waved off as she started running away to the right hallway.

"Well, I'll see you later Hinata. You know Mei-san can be a pain in the ass." Ino said walking to the left hallway.

"Yeah, pregnant hormonal Kurenai is not really a good start for me, too." Hinata whispered while she walks to her room just straight ahead.

As she was walking to the second floor, she can hear the whispers; feel the glares and the hurtful looks from the eyes of her classmates.

Luckily, she reached her classroom. When she went in, everyone became silent. Just how fast the room was so eerily silent, it is also how fast the murmurings started. This is one of the classes she loves the most, but as of the moment she feels like going out. But, then she was saved when Kurenai entered the room, "Take your seat Hinata and everyone else."

And just like that, the class flew by just like nothing has happened. And just like her first class, her second class happened the same way. She enters the class, everyone will look at her and then everyone will talk about her, the teacher will then enter, and then the class will just go on normally. _This is my life. Normal. This is perfection._

However, the uneasy feeling just suddenly grows from within her when lunchtime came. She was about to enter the cafeteria to look for Ino and Sakura when somebody grabbed her hand and pushed her to the wall, hiding away from all the possible onlookers.

"What the hell is happening, Hinata?" He spouted angrily; his face an inch away from hers.

She had never seen this side of him before. Not when she forgot to tell him where she is when they are scheduled to meet. Not when she is being so clingy when she has problems with her family. Not even when they are together in bed talking about what they hate about each other. He looks so furious, so vengeful, so despised of her. She was taken aback by this sudden change of his usually cool demeanour.

 _I really am dead._ "I-I also don't know what is happening, Naruto-kun." She answered as calmly as she could, even if inside she feels the turmoil, his rage towards her, that she just wants to ran away right now. "I-I was woken up by Ino's call. S-She told me about Neji-niisan's article." Hinata's voice is now starting to falter as she tries to explain, "I-I don't know what's happening Naruto-kun. M-My Father told me that this is bound to happen anytime soon, I-I just never thought that it would be you." Then all her pent-up emotions since earlier this morning just went out and she just cried, "I-I am s-so s-sorry N-naruto-kun. I am so sorry." She felt Naruto's hands slowly let go of her wrists; that made her cry even more. _Oh my goodness, why am I crying?! And in front of Naruto-kun, of all people!_

Hinata bowed down her head as she felt the tears streaming down her face, her hands trying to cover her tear-stained eyes, but to no avail. All the frustration, confusion, anger, and everything else just made her so vulnerable. She felt Naruto's hand removing her own hands from her face. He tilted her chin to look at him and she can see the same emotions in his eyes as she felt all of it. And just like that she wrapped her arms around Naruto, crying her chest out while continuously mumbling, "I am so sorry Naruto-kun."

Minutes passed before her wails turned into quiet sobs. When she realized that she was hugging Naruto and he was caressing her back to comfort her, she suddenly pulled back. Shock was evident on both their eyes. Then there was silence, followed by awkwardness. Before, Naruto finally cleared his throat, "Have you eaten lunch yet?" he asked looking anywhere but her while scratching the back of his head. "And uhmm—" he now looked at her, "Hinata, you should wash your face. It's so puffy." Then he smiled that smile that she fell in love with, that smile that is only reserved for her, that smile that makes her feel loved and cherished, that smile that make her feel secure and safe, his smile for her. And only for her; not even for Sakura, and most especially not for Shion.

She felt herself blush before she mumbled, "C-can you wait f-for m-me?" as she refers to the comfort rooms.

"Sure! No worries." And he accompanied her until the door of the ladies' comfort room. She just washed her face and when she saw that it looks more manageable than its earlier state, she went out. She was half-expecting Naruto to be already gone, but she was so happy that he really stayed even if some of their schoolmates were looking weirdly at him waiting outside the ladies' washroom.

He just look at her when she came outside, then started walking to the direction of the cafeteria. Hinata kept her pace, just following Naruto, but not enough to make bad stories about them. Then, Naruto realizing that Hinata is steps away from him, suddenly stopped and grabbed her hands, "Walk faster, Hinata. I really want to eat, and it's almost time for the next period." He led her to one of the vacant seats and asked her, "What do you want to eat? I'll buy it for you."

She felt people staring at them. _Who wouldn't? This is the first time we are seen together in public!_ "Uhmm, anything will do, Naruto-kun."

Naruto just shrugged and went to the counter to buy them food. A few minutes later, Naruto put down their tray. What she saw shocked her, her favourite meals. "Red-bean soup and cinnamon rolls for you, ramen's mine." Then he showed her that smile again. _He cares,_ she thought before pushing it away again, _there is just no way he would like you, Hinata. Get your head straight. Naruto-kun likes Shion, and he even liked Sakura back then! Can't you see the pattern? He is for the cheerleader type! Not for the stuck-up princess like me!_ As she argues with herself in her head, Naruto started eating; so, before he even notices her, she started eating too.

Some companionable silence passed before Naruto called her name. She looks up as an acknowledgement, "My mom and dad would want to meet you, eventually," he mumbled as if it is so foreign to him, "Actually they are bugging me ever since that article came out."

She frowned _what does that mean? Did they not know about their son's engagement to me?_ Naruto, as if sensing what she is thinking, answered her unasked question, "My grandparents were the one to talk with your father about the marriage and merger of our companies."

Hinata just nodded in understanding, _I see._ "N-naruto-kun, I am really sorry about all of this. I really don't know about this. I know that we have agreed to—" but before she can even continue, she was interrupted.

"Hinata," she was cut off by Naruto's cold voice, "I don't think that this is the place to talk about this," and as if proving his point, he scanned his eyes in the whole cafeteria, where students and staffs were not-so-subtly staring at the new-and-not-really-couple.

Hinata looked down once again, all thoughts of eating gone, "Sorry."

After that there is just awkwardness. Not a single word was spoken again between the two. As they finish eating, almost at the same time, they part ways. Hinata walked back to the main building where most of her classes are, and Naruto going to the opposite direction to the College of Humanities.

The day flew by just like that. Aside from the nagging of Ino and Sakura about her and Naruto being on the same table in the cafeteria, which she answered as nothing, everything just passed by in a blur. The talks, the glares, the whispers fade away as time passed.

A week has already passed and she and Naruto haven't spoken even once since that day that their engagement was publicly announced. It was understandable on both sides since they are both busy with their thesis papers, and Naruto still has to juggle his time with football practice every afternoon since Christmas bowl is fast approaching.

Then November came. It's just a month before the Christmas bowl, and a month before her birthday, and just two months before their wedding. It's just around the corner and they haven't even spoken a word about it. What their set-up would be and their new rules.

Hinata had always tried to wait for Naruto at his apartment but he is always late to come home after football practice, that she is always forced to just go home. Her father always maintains that they should all be present in the dining table to talk about their day. It is her father's way of trying to show that he cares, because ever since her mom died after that kidnapping incident, his father has changed. Gladly, at the present, his father starts to reach out to them once again.

But, ten days without seeing him is already torture for her. So that Friday morning before going to school at their breakfast table, she had decided. She asked her father if she could stay the night with Tenten, who is Neji's girlfriend, to finish their thesis. Luckily for her, Neji was already gone for work, so her father agreed without any questions. She just knew that he will allow her to stay the night with Tenten since he likes the girl for his nephew.

 _All that's left is to talk with Ten and I am ready._ That same morning, she packed her pyjama and a change of clothes for the next day. As she was on her way to the school, she dialled her friend's phone.

"Hina-chan, what is it now?" Tenten said laughing at the other end of the line.

"Ten, can you please cover for me and tell Neji-niisan and father that we are to finish our Thesis in your apartment?" she asked, kind of worried that Tenten might not agree.

"Hmmm, but we are already done with our Thesis right?" Tenten asked. Hinata is now nervous, until she heard Tenten laughing again, "I am just kidding. Of course, I will," then suddenly her voice became so serious, "But, tell me why?"

Hinata knows that Tenten knows about her not-so-relationship with Naruto, so there really is no point in denying it, "I have to go see him, Ten. It has been a week and I am already worried."

"I understand," a pause, "Hinata, I trust you that you know what you are doing?"

 _Does she?_ "Yes" _I think so, or not. Even I lack the conviction._

She heard Tenten sighed before saying, "Okay, fine. I'll cover up for you." Hinata thanked her friend and before she even said goodbye, she heard Tenten said, "Use protection, Hinata." And the line went dead after that.

 _Damn Ten,_ as Hinata felt herself blush from the roots.


	3. Perfect 3

**Hi! I know I promise that I will upload every Thursdays, but something came up so I will upload today. I hope that you will like how the story is moving. I have everything planned so don't worry. And also, there is a mature theme so I am changing the rating to M.**

 **Also, thank you to SilentAqua, minthe-chan, Deandra and a Guest for the review. But, I just want to say that if you are reviewing anonymously, be sure to expound on your comment and do not leave an upsetting banner statement. Thanks!**

 **Aaand, I dedicate this to my anchor of strength, Maica, who already left for heaven just this 22nd. I will keep our promise, because we don't go back on our words-ttebayo!**

 **Lastly, I own nothing except for the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hinata has a key to his apartment. He gave her one, so it will be easy for her to come and hide away with him. She decided to cook him dinner, that's why she even went to grocery for him. She just knows how empty his cupboards are, except for instant ramen. She will cook him vegetables and curry for something healthier than he is very much fond of. And of course, some homemade ramen, because even if she believes that it is not healthy for him, she just cannot refuse what he wants. She just knows that it will bring forth her favourite smile of his, so why should she deprive him—and her—that.

Hinata was in the kitchen chopping the ingredients for the ramen and stirring the pot of curry when she heard Naruto's home phone rang. She was startled and she almost dropped the knife on her foot, good thing she has great reflexes because of self-defence trainings required in their clan.

She does not know whether to answer his phone or just leave it ringing. But, after five more rings, she feels like she somehow needed to answer it. _But, what am I going to say when the person on the other line asks who I am,_ she mused, _and besides I am not even supposed to be here._ She left it ringing until the eighth and she somehow managed to already finish cooking when the phone started ringing again. She can feel her shackles rising with the noise that she just wanted to plug off the telephone from the electric supply.

But her conscience kept telling her that she should pick up the phone because it might be something so important. Hinata slowly walked to the living area where the phone sat. She was about to answer the call when the door suddenly opened and a very drenched Naruto entered the apartment. She stared at him, not even noticing the lights already switched on, or even her presence in his own home.

Naruto looked so beat and his sports shirt clings to his muscled body because of sweat. He was currently removing his shoes while he tries to wipe his face off using his hand towel. He has earphones plugged in his ears that his head is even moving with the tune. Then, suddenly, he took off his shirt. His abdominal muscles showing. His biceps rippling. His chest heaving. His sweat dripping off his body from his neck downward, and lower where it was met with the waistband of his shorts that hung so low on his hips.

Hinata stood unmoving, not knowing what to say or do. She just drank him in. His whole presence. _It has been ten agonizing days since the last time I saw him. I am so glad he is okay, even if he looks so tired._ She mentally noted to give him a massage later after they have their dinner and talk. _I hope we can now really talk. Although, I don't think I can really talk with him looking like that._

Both of them were pulled out of their trance when the phone started ringing once again. Hinata gasped surprise. Only then that Naruto realized that he is not alone in his home. He looked briefly at the phone before his blue eyes met her lavender depths. _How her genes can manage such colour is beyond me._ He felt lost and saved at the same time just from looking on her eyes.

Hinata saw how emotions flashed and passed through his blue depths: longing, wonder, and confusion. _He might be wondering why I am here wearing his boxers and apron._ But, then again, their moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. Hinata now decided to break the silence between them, "It has been ringing for eleventh time."

Naruto feeling like woken up from his stupor, headed towards the sofa, sat and grabbed the phone from its cradle. Before he can even speak, Hinata heard some shouting from the other end of the line. She saw how Naruto winced and kept the phone away from his ears.

She decided to go back to the kitchen to prepare the table for both of them. She can hear Naruto mumbling and talking to the person on the other end of the line. She was already finished setting up their meal when Naruto appeared on the doorframe separating the living room and the dining area. Hinata looked up from where she was sitting on her usual place, "Hi, Naruto-kun," she said timidly.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, bewildered, "Your father must now be looking for you," he reprimanded and added, "although, I really like you being here, especially with what you are now wearing." Hinata flushed when she saw Naruto smirked as he roams his eyes in his body. He slowly approached her and softly said, "you know Hinata, I really love how my clothes own you."

Hinata cannot think. She cannot speak. She cannot do anything. She sat unmoving, frozen to her place. _Its been a long while._ She felt Naruto's hands on her legs, moving lazily on her. She felt the electricity charging between them once again. _I miss this. I miss him._ Naruto slowly inched his face closer to hers. She can see his eyes falling on her lips. _Just do it, Naruto-kun._ But instead of expecting a kiss, he licked her whole lips that made her gasp.

Naruto grabbed the opportunity of her parting her lips and suddenly attacked her fully on the mouth. Hinata can taste the sweat on Naruto mixed with his very-own Naruto taste. She opened her mouth more and matched his passion. They kissed for seemed like an eternity, filling in the whole, filling in the gap that the past weeks gave them. Hinata moaned when she felt Naruto's right hand hiking up to her shorts as his left hand is feeling up her right breast. Naruto just knows how to really make her squirm under his touch. They kept kissing, Hinata pulling his golden locks.

She can now feel her lower body weakening. She wanted more. She needed more. More of him, just as much as he needed her. But when Hinata felt Naruto's fingers on her panty-covered-slit, she pushed him away, panting. "Naruto-kun, we must stop for now. We have to eat first." All rationality coming back, _we need to talk before anything else._

Naruto still looked in a daze. He badly needs her. He needs her warmth, her body, her everything. Naruto was still aroused from the earlier incident, but he just have to really laugh it off now. Hinata was kind of bewildered by his actions, _I thought he might be angry with me for stopping us,_ "Hinata," Naruto said in between laughs. He is now sitting by the floor, staring directly at her, "Yeah, let's eat because really I am starving with food," he said sarcastically.

Hinata just rolled her eyes and laughed with him before helping him to his feet. They started eating. Most of the times, Naruto was telling Hinata what happened during the past few days that he was not around. Since their team is about to have their last game on the Christmas Bowl as seniors, they were training harder than ever before. Besides, Sunagakure is not something to look down upon. They have the great Sabaku Brothers on their team. For years that they have been on the same filed, Konoha and Suna players have been great friends. Even one of their friends and teammate, Shikamaru, their official strategist, is dating the eldest sister of the Sabakus, Temari, which happened to also be strategist of the other team. Naruto kept the conversation going with Hinata laughing at his antics, and asking him questions whenever she deemed necessary.

When Hinata asked about the phone call earlier, however, the mood seems to change variably. "Was it an emergency Naruto-kun?" gone is the light atmosphere. It was replaced by cold and piercing heaviness.

Hinata heard Naruto sighed first, before he answered her, "Hinata, we need to talk."

 _Finally!_ She was happy that finally Naruto will talk to her about _it,_ although Hinata felt her blood run cold with the possibilities, "Yes, we do," she affirmed directly looking in his eyes. _This is it. The talk that will settle our future._

"That was my mom," Naruto started, "my family wants to meet you."

"Do you want me to meet them?" She asked, swallowing all her fears inside.

She saw the hesitation passed from his eyes. _I see._ Somehow, what she saw made her cringe inside. _I really am not what he wanted._ She can now feel the ache grows from her heart reaching some farther parts of her body making her numb. And she just felt the world shattered more when he said "do you?"

She was sitting motionless, her unfinished food sitting motionless, everything about her now is motionless, even her world. _Does the problem lies with me? Did he not realize after three years of fucking together how much I love him even before all of this starts?_ "I do."

Hinata saw his eyes grew wide. "Okay," he said off-handily, "tomorrow you will meet them." He said before standing up, putting away his unfinished dishes.

 _Oh my goodness! What have I done?_ "Naruto-kun," Hinata called, "we need to talk. What will happen now? What will be of us?"

She heard Naruto laughing darkly from the kitchen before she heard him say, "Us? Hinata you know the rules. Our rules." Naruto sat back in front of her again, "Or do you want me to repeat it for you?" He snickered, "I fuck you, you fuck me, we fuck each other and that's all. Nothing will change, even if you put the damn ring on your finger. I can still date Shion, make her my mistress and you can do whatever the hell you want." He said darkly, anger laced in his voice, "Do you understand me now Hinata?"

Hinata closed her eyes, feeling the pain, feeling her world crumbling down, feeling her heart broke down to pieces. _I see, I am just that woman._ The moment she opened her eyes, there is now a new-born resolve that even Naruto did not expect from her, "Okay, I understand Naruto-kun. I perfectly do."

Naruto looked so relieved that Hinata felt like crying. But as what she had always learned in her degree, learn to channel negative emotions to more productive activities, "Let's fuck Naruto-kun."

Naruto did not have any chance to reply when he just felt Hinata under the table. Hinata pulled down Naruto's shorts and grabbed his hardening length. _I am so angry and hurt right now, I just want him to ruin me._

Hinata licked the tip of Naruto's length, kissed his entire length and used her right hand to pump him to erection. Slowly, she licked and cupped him.

Hinata felt Naruto hardened and she heard him groan under her ministrations. Hinata knows what he really likes about her being his partner. She knows how he ticks, what he wants and how to make him whimper. Hinata felt that anytime soon Naruto will release when she suddenly swallowed him whole until it reached the back of her throat. He pulled on her hair as he looks up, mouth gaping. When he groaned loudly she felt so powerful, all her hurt was on that sucking of her. She felt like she really needs to make him do her bidding and at the same time, she wants him to ruin her; to make her feel pain and to make her feel hole again at the same time.

She felt Naruto's hard torso as she sucked him off. And as he was approaching his climax, she suddenly withdraws from him, making a plopping sound in the background. Hinata felt Naruto's frustration just the way she planned. Naruto grabbed her up by her hair and pushed her to sit on top of the table and without further ado ripped her panties off and pushed inside roughly.

"Damn you, Hinata." He spat.

Hinata screamed at the sudden intrusion, but she elcomed it. All her frustrations, all her pain, all her disappointments and confusion were on that loud voice she squeaks when she calls Naruto's name.

"Naruto-kun," is all that she can utter.

A few more hard thrusts were pumped before Naruto flipped Hinata without pulling out of her. Hinata lies with her chest on the table as Naruto pumps him harder and harder. The additional pain of him pulling her hair made her want him more. She felt her toes curling and with a few more call of her name from Naruto, she climaxed. Soon after, Naruto followed, slapping her butt cheeks before pulling out and lying on top of her back and kissing her exposed neck.

"What were you thinking, Hinata?" Naruto asked with heavy breathing.

"I just need some release," she answered quietly, feeling more relaxed; all her anger gone and forgotten. _This is just what I needed. Him, inside me._

"Hinata, let's continue inside the bedroom." Naruto hispered behind her, before lifting her up and bringing her to his room, "I need to be inside you again" seeing Naruto staring at her breast exposed by his pulling of her apron and Hinata felt him hardening again.

That night was spent with unbidden passion, just like they always share in each other's arms.

 **Ja'ne!**

 **-Maya-Hime**


	4. Perfect 4

**As promised. Again, thank you for reading and for the reviews. I don't own anything other than the plot.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

"Kushina, stop making a fuss. Your son would really kill us if he sees us here uninvited."

"Shut up. I am the one who would kill him if he still doesn't get his ass up from the bed. And what are these clothes laying all over the place?! And a lady's underwear?! Minato! This is your father's fault! Making my son pervert!" Hinata awoke hearing some faint noise outside the bedroom; _it must be coming from the living room,_ Hinata mused, still not really aware of what is about to happen. She heard a louder voice from the same source, "NARUTO! WAKE UP!" when the door of the room suddenly opens with a redhead female with both her hands on her hips entered.

Hinata was so shocked out of her core. The redhead finally realizing what she had entered into, stood motionless by the door, then with a whisper she said, "We will be waiting outside", slowly closing the door behind her.

Hinata rose in panic. She disentangled herself from Naruto's grasp and quickly stood up; not really caring if she stood naked. She looked at her partner's sleeping face and kissed him on his cheeks before finally shaking him to wake up. "Naruto-kun?" she was answered with a grunt from his still sleeping form. She shook him again "Naruto-kun, I think your mom is here."

Hearing this, Naruto stood up in all his glory. "Shit! Shit!" he stumbled, panic in his voice, as he look for his clothes. Hinata watched this in amazement. "I am so fucking dead," she giggled as she heard this. This is one of the moments she cherished whenever they are together, since this rarely happens when they are all alone. He is usually serious and in control, only with his friends does he soften up a bit. Somehow, this thought made her sad, although that part of him is only reserved for her, but she still longs for those moments where Naruto is just Naruto, the guy she fell in love with.

 _Maybe this arranged marriage is not so bad._ Hinata thought sadly, seeing as Naruto finally is fully dressed, _I will have more time with him._ Her musings were cut off with Naruto saying, "Hinata, my mom is not a really patient person, you know. Start dressing. We will face her together. She is not even supposed to know about us, you know." He muttered under his breath.

As she looked for her clothes, she realized that she left most of it on the living room and her underwear on the dining table. _Oh my goodness._ She can feel his eyes digging on her back before she muttered, "Naruto, I kinda left my clothes outside."

"What?!" Naruto started panicking once again, he swiftly roam through his chest of drawers and look for a boxer shorts and one of his white shirts, and passed it to Hinata "This will do" he said and kissed her cheeks, "get dressed fast, I'll try to calm my mother down" he said looking her up and down and smirked before finally going outside. She felt herself blush. No matter how long they have been together, he still makes her flush, and that is one of the things she loved most about him. She loves him, period.

She went outside as she finished dressing up in Naruto's clothes. Clearly, there is no other explanation for what they are doing the entire night they were in the bedroom. She headed straight to the kitchen where she heard Naruto, his mom and probably his dad talking in harsh whispers.

"How can you bring her here?! You are to be wed to Hiashi's daughter and you are doing this-and-that with some random girl?! How could you!" Hinata flinched hearing the lady's voice. _She must thought I am some whore screwing their engaged son._

"Mom, as I have told you, this is none of your business. What I do inside my house is my business alone. And besides, how did you manage to enter here? I never gave you any key."

"As if that would stop your mom," Hinata finally heard the man's voice. _It must be his father. They looked like carbon-copy of each other._

"Minato, could you shut up please?!" a pause, "Naruto, what if you get that girl pregnant?! What will happen to Hiashi's son then? What will happen to poor Hinata? And besides, you cannot marry any girl other than Hinata, even if you get that girl pregnant" She can now feel the anger in Kushina's voice laced with uncertainty.

That is when Hinata decided to show her self, and the response that should have been from Naruto hang in the air. They all stared at her in Naruto's clothes, her hair messed up, her face flushed. She cleared her throat when she felt that it is as dry as the desert, "Good morning, ma'am, sir. I am so sorry for all the confusion. I would like to introduce myself, I am Hinata Hyuuga, firstborn of Hiashi Hyuuga and heiress of Hyuuga Media Enterprise and Editorial Head of Konoha News. I am in the same school and year as Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked at her introduction. Somehow, this made her relax and comfortable under the scrutiny of his parents. She felt even more relieved when Naruto approached her and linked his hand on hers. "Mom, Dad, meet Hinata Hyuuga, my fiancée, as you have proclaimed to the world."

Naruto's father was the first to recover, "Of course, Hinata, this is a surprise but we are glad we finally meet you. Although, this is not how we imagined our first meeting would be." He chuckled, "I am Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father." He smiled warmly, shaking her hand. She returned the smile genuinely, somehow finding it reassuring that Minato likes her.

But when Hinata looked back at Naruto's still frozen mom, she felt her apprehension resurfacing. "OH MY GOD! HINATA! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" when she was suddenly hugged tightly by the redheaded woman, "I haven't recognized you one bit. You look so gorgeous. Don't you remember me? I am Aunt Kushina! I used to visit you and your mom often when you were still young!" Hinata stared back, not really recognizing the older lady in front of her. She slowly shake her head no and kindly smile, "Of course not," Kushina let go of her sadly, "You were only three that time."

Hinata saw Naruto's shocked face in her peripherals, "You know Hinata's mom, mom?"

"Well of course! She was my best friend!" She glanced at her son as she answered and looked at Hinata once again, "So, how are you dear? The last time I saw you before we went to Sunagakure were when you were hospitalized," Kushina recalled, her eyes saddening, Hinata tensed up. She doesn't want Naruto to know about this, "You looked so small and vulnerable," Kushina continued looking lost.

Hinata glanced at Naruto's confused face before she awkwardly laugh at Kushina, "Uhmm, Auntie, I-I" she cleared her throat, feeling the intense eyes focused on her and she saw Naruto hanging on her next words, "I am already fine. The last check-up I had with my doctor, she said, I can already manage some physical activities." She explained slowly, trying to hide the tremor in her voice as she felt her heart rate spike up from her nervousness.

"Clearly," Kushina and Minato said at the same time, both looking at Naruto. There was a pregnant pause with the discomfort before the husband and wife laughed at their selves. Hinata laughed awkwardly, but stopped when she saw Naruto's confusion and rage behind his eyes. She can read his eyes telling her that they must talk.

They all settled at the breakfast table with coffees in the family's hands and a glass of milk in Hinata's. Naruto's questions were pushed aside as they talked about what really matters as of the moment.

"We actually wanted to talk about your wedding, that's why we wanted to talk to both of you." Minato started.

"Dad, as I have told you, I will not marry Hinata. I am in love with Shion and she is the one I want to marry and spend my life with." Naruto blatantly said, not caring even if Hinata is beside him. Hinata felt her chest tightened. She slowly sucked in her breath and let it go as inconspicuous as possible. _I can just never replace Shion in his heart._ She can feel her heart clenching in that way that she is so familiar with whenever he talks about his feelings toward the white-haired girl.

"How can you say that in front of your fiancée, Naruto?!" Kushina admonished, "Don't you have any decency to actually tell that to us in private? And besides, this wedding was already decided even before you two were born. Hinata," Kushina looked at her, "I am so sorry with my son's behaviour. But both of you should understand that your mom, Hinata, and I were best of friends and we promised that we will make sure that our families would be one someday."

"Mom, you don't understand. I will never marry without being in love. I want your kind of marriage mom and dad, no matter how cheesy it may sound."

"Auntie, I don't think that this is a good idea for all of us. I don't want Naruto to be trapped in a marriage that is loveless." Hinata tried to explain, finally finding her own voice, "Besides, we are still too young for this thing. I don't understand the rush behind this entire ruckus."

Kushina looked at her husband for a while as she heard Hinata's side. She turned back her attention to the pair sitting in front of them, "Naruto, we never go back on our words." And just like that, the husband and wife stood up, turned on their heels and left the premises.

Hinata sighed and tried to settle down the incoming migraine that she is about to experience. She closed her eyes and placed her head on her hands. _And I also never go back on my words, just as how I have learned it from Naruto-kun._

She doesn't know what to do anymore. She is in a very tight situation right now. Trying to keep her word with her father that she would marry someone of his choice and keeping her word to Naruto to never have any romantic relationship with him other than what they currently have. _What will I do?_ The more she thinks about it, the more confused she becomes.

She heard Naruto sighed, she looked at him warily "Hinata, you must understand that I will never you."

She swallowed before answering him in her firm tone "Just as I will never marry you," as she straightened up from where she is currently sitting. _Lies. All of these are lies! And I lied to him!_

"Good. Now tell me about your heart condition." He said, looking straight ahead of her.

Hinata sighed, closing her eyes again as she stood up, "It's nothing important." Walking away from him, she sighed once again, _this is no longer healthy for me. My father would really kill me if he knows about this._

"It is!" he grabbed her back to where she originally stood. His voice rising and his grip tightening, "why didn't you told me about this? Isn't sex bad for you?"

She faced him, stared at him straight in the eyes, "And I thought, we are not supposed to ask each other personal things. We are only here to fuck, aren't we? Then what is this then? Let go of me Naruto-kun. I am tired and exhausted." He slowly let go of her, and as fast as his grip loosened, she walked away, "ans clearly, sex is not bad for me or else I'll be dead by now." And she walked out, heading straight to his room.

Hinata leaned toward the door and sighed once again, trying to loosen up his thumping heart. She can clearly see the shock on his face. It is so out of character of her to actually tell that to him but she just can't help it. She was hurting. _I shouldn't have done this. Now I am drowning, I don't know how to breathe again._

That was the last time that they have talked about anything regarding their impending marriage. Naruto was still busy with his practices, but he makes it a point to meet up always with her after their training. Their lives go back the way it was before their engagement was announced to the world. There was still no public appearance from the pair and with their busy schedules they never had the chance to talk to their parents once again.

Three more weeks passed. Hinata is facing the sleeping form of Naruto. They were both naked under the blanket. His hands possessively wrapped in her waist. She gently touched his whisker marks on his face. _This is one of the things I never had the chance to ask him about._ She felt her heart clenched and she drift back to the time this all started.

 _"Hinata, let's go! It's already late and the bar's already crowded by now!"_

 _"I don't think that this is a good idea Ino-chan. And Sakura-chan, I thought you and Sasuke are going out?"_

 _"Nonsense! We have to celebrate! Your father and Dr. Tsunade finally allowed you to do some physical activities."_

 _"Actually, Dr. Tsunade required it, Saku-forehead. Something about exercise! That is why you have to get laid, so that we can try your heart and body's capacity to its fullest."_

 _Hinata's face reddened at the implication._

 _They went to the first college party hosted by one of the muses of Konoha University. Hinata was so excited to really attend Shion's party because she had always heard that it was always a blast. The only thing that she is not allowed to do is to drink alcohol. Her father only allowed her to go with her two best friends on the condition that she will never drink or else she might hyperventilate._

 _Hinata was not sure if she was sitting outside the house for almost an hour or two, but she clearly is sure that she was not enjoying herself. Unlike her two friends who were with their boyfriends and making out in some part of the house, she just stayed there, holding a glass of iced tea._

 _Everything was on full blast inside the house. Alcohol, chips, music, making-outs, and so much more were happening. Then, the already rowdy crowd went ballistic when a black Audi parked outside the house._

 _'He's here.' The moment he entered the house, everything stopped for Hinata. No one can notice her from where she was sitting but unfortunately when people started approaching Naruto, Shion saw her and just handed her the glass she was originally holding. Hinata saw Shion hugged Naruto, and without her noticing, the glass she was holding was now empty with her drinking it all. It was too late for her to realize that it was vodka that she bottom-upped._

 _Moments passed and her memory became hazy and the next thing she knew, she is already waking up naked in an unfamiliar place with a very familiar guy wrapped in her body. She woke up in Naruto's apartment. She hurriedly get dressed and left without any trace left behind._

 _'I am so dead.' Hinata hide away from him for weeks, avoiding all the parties, events, and everything that he might participate in. But, it seems so futile for her to do so, since he saw her and unfortunately for her, remembered her and everything that happened. Hinata was dragged away from the cafeteria one lunch time and that's when everything started._

 _"We need to talk." Hinata can only nod. This is the person she admired for years, the person she can only talk to when they have group assignments at school. She can only nod her head. "Good. Uhmmm, you see I am so sorry for what happened last week at Shwion's party. And I actually thought it was her I was kissing. It was my first time kissing a girl and I got lost in the moment. And I feel bad knowing that I might have took advantage of you, most especially when we were both under the influence of alcohol, so I really am sorry. I understand that it was also your first time sleeping with someone. I have seen the blood stains. I really wanted to approach you for a very long time now, but I was ashamed, and I figured that you are also avoiding me."_

 _Hinata doesn't know what to feel at the moment. Here is Naruto telling her that he is sorry for what had happened. And the person she only admired from afar is almost at her grasp, she was his first, the same way that he as hers. She was in cloud nine with this knowledge. She swallowed the lump on her throat first before replying to the person bowing in apology to her, "Naruto-kun, please stop that and raise your head. Sure, we were both under the influence of alcohol when we did that, but I am not sorry. So please, don't be. I never regretted anything that happened; I am actually happy that we did it, no matter how confusing the situation is." She giggled softly, feeling herself relax, and chose to have the easy way out, "Besides, I have liked you for twelve years now, so you can say that this is just one of those college one-night stands and I was just lucky it was you who took me first," she smiled at him, and looked at his eyes, "can we just forget about it?" Hinata asked wearily, she is not sure of what she sees in his eyes. There was an evident confusion mixed with something more like hurt or maybe she is just imagining things._

 _She felt herself tense once again before she heard Naruto's public laugh—the same laugh that he reserves for other people other than his friends, his fake laugh—and Hinata felt the pain without her noticing it. That moment she realized that she never wants to be on the receiving end of that laugh again. Sure, liking someone for years can really make you so attuned to the small details, just like how Hinata knows Naruto like the back of her hand. "Yeah, right," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I guess that's how it is, huh?"_

 _Hinata can only nod. She can still feel the pain moving inside her. She is not sure whether she regrets telling him that. Just like that Naruto walks away, "bye, then Hinata." Hinata can only stare at his back. She was about to walk back inside the cafeteria when she heard her name being called. She faced him again and she was shocked to her core when Naruto suddenly pushed her but the wall and kissed her felt his hand touching her bottom while he was kissing her so hard. His other hand was feeling her breasts through her blouse. Hinata can only moan when Naruto suddenly bit her lips and plunged his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance, their teeth meeting, and their lips locking, when suddenly Naruto pulled away. Hinata was panting real hard as Naruto placed his forehead on hers, "Hinata, you like me right? I honestly enjoyed our night together and I want to learn more with you." Hinata gasped. She was not sure if she was hearing what she thinks she is hearing, Naruto would want to go out with her? But she felt her world crumble down with what he said next "Don't get me wrong. I don't want to go out with you or anything. I like Shion and I just want to practice more with you. I know when we made love that you have the passion and I can no longer control myself whenever I think about what happened. And I know that if you agree with me that this will be beneficial for the both of us. You like me, and you can have my body. And I need someone to control my urges. It is a win-win situation. So, what do you think? We don't have to act like a couple; we will only satisfy what our body needs. So, do we have a deal?"_

 _Hinata was not sure, but it may be the depth of his eyes, or the tone of his voice, or maybe just her own selfishness to be with him that made her said "yes, Naruto-kun, I will."_

 _And he kissed her._


	5. Perfect 5

**Hi. I am so sorry that I will be updating ahead of my schedule (every Thursday), but I have to post today because I will be busy in a few days and I don't want to leave you hanging for long. But don't worry because I will be posting still on the 10th, Thursday.**

 **Also, I made some adjustments on the family tree here so I hope you don't mind.**

 **I really love and appreciate all your reviews and it really made me happy. I am not really expecting for this story to be received well but I am thankful for all of you who gives me a bit of their time to read and review. ARIGATOU!**

 **And of course, I don't own anything except the plot. :)**

 **Enjoy reading! And I hope you'll like this. (8/6/17)**

Chapter 5

Hinata was eating lunch with her best friends. Everything was back to normal, or as she assumed to believe. At least the stares and the talks behind her backs already ceased and she can now normally walk alone without one of her best friends tagging along. Everything is back to her perfectly imperfect life once again, just the way she wants it to be.

She was on her last bite of her cinnamon rolls when somebody approached her. "Hinata, can I sit with you?"

Hinata did not expect for him to come near her here at school that she left her mouth hanging, her bread forgotten. "Naruto-kun?"

"So, can I sit here with my fiancée?" Her eyes bulged with his notion. She cannot believe her own ears. ' _He claimed to be my fiancée?'_ Hinata can also see the confusion in Sakura and Ino's eyes. Naruto sheepishly scratched his nape and just sat down without any confirmation from the girls.

"Oh my God! You are sitting here with us and you called Hinata your fiancée!" Ino exclaimed. "I can't believe this! So, does this mean that you'll push your wedding with Hinata? And how about Shion?"

Hinata nodded, silently affirming Ino's line of inquiry, Naruto saw her confusion and he just smiled his smile for her. He held her hand and faced Ino smirking, "Is it okay if I talk to Hinata first since this concerns us more, more than anything?" Instead of being offended, Ino squealed in delight.

Just like that they continued eating. Sasuke and Sai who had just arrived from their class also joined the group, seating with their girlfriends. They talked endlessly about anything without any mention of the impending marriage between the two. However as much as Hinata wanted to be happy by how things are going on between her and Naruto, she cannot help but worry. There is this nagging feeling that there might be something behind this façade of him talking to her and claiming to be his fiancée.

Although Naruto is holding her hand as he talked with Sasuke and Sai, she cannot feel the usual comfort she feels from him. Then just like fate is telling her to move her head to her left, she did and saw the cause of her apprehension. She felt her stomach tighten and her fingers sweat as she saw the piercing look Shion is sending her way. She can see the anger, the jealousy and the rage in her face that Hinata felt nauseous. That's when she realized where everything went wrong. ' _I see, so it is because of her.'_ She felt her heart clench painfully that her grip on Naruto tightened. He only looked briefly at her before going back to his conversation with the guys.

As they finished with their lunch break, they go their separate ways. Hinata was walking beside Naruto as he wraps his arms around her shoulder. This is something that he never did in public with her, given their situation. This just made Hinata even sadder than she already was. She felt even more uncomfortable when people started looking at them again. _'He is just using me, again.'_

"Hinata, we need to talk later. Maybe at home after class? I'll try to skip from practice later." _Home. How I wish I can really share it with you._ He said as they approached her classroom. She can only nod. She cannot bear to open her mouth or she might cower and just cry from the pain that she was feeling right now. Before Hinata could react, he kissed her briefly on her lips. The only consolation for her is that no one is there to see their _public_ display.

She entered their classroom feeling down. She felt confused. She can feel her heart throbbing. _I never had any attack since three years ago._ She became afraid that she might hyperventilate and lose consciousness that she had to excuse herself from their class. Good thing it was Kurenai Yuhi's class, her adviser, which it became easy for her to go since she was aware of her condition.

Instead of heading straight back to home to the Hyuuga Estates, she rode the bus to Naruto's place. _I will just wait for him here._ She gets her medicine from her bag and took one. She lied down and did not realize that she fell asleep. She woke up hours later with Naruto kissing her eyes. "Wake up, Hime," He kissed her lips, "you might want to go to bed." He touched her face and kissed her forehead, "I went to your class earlier and Shino told me that you excused yourself and went home." She can hear the concern in his voice that she just wants to stop the time and remain in this moment that she can feel loved. He brushed the unrestrained hair from her face and softly asked, "Are you okay?"

She smiled softly and kissed him in the lips before slowly sitting up, "I am fine. I just want to skip classes and wait for you here." _Lies and lies again._ Naruto smirked hearing this from her and stood up. He sat across her, "So, what do you want to talk about Naruto-kun?"

He cleared his throat and assumes his dominant position, sitting straight and looking serious, "I want to marry you."

Inasmuch as Hinata wanted to celebrate, she knows that there is still the hanging 'but'.

"But, why Naruto-kun? I know you-" she swallowed "love Shion. So, what made you change your mind?"

"That's exactly the reason why I will marry you. You already know how Shion does not want to date me even if it is already obvious that she likes me. But when she read the article of our engagement, she started talking to me more frequently. And just earlier at the cafeteria, when she saw us, she looks so jealous that I feel like she wanted to strangle you and snatch me away from you." He laughed lightly, and Hinata frowned, _He is happy Shion wants to strangle me? How dare he?_ "Hinata, can't you see? She is starting to let me in. The girl of my dreams is finally recognizing me! And this is all thanks to you and our engagement."

 _So this is where it falls, huh? I won't be living long enough, anyway, with how my heart constricts earlier. Might as well marry the man I love and die happy._ Hinata looked at Naruto's happy and hopeful face, she cannot just take that away from him. Not when he just started to look that bright again after all this years of his pursuit with Shion.

"Okay, if that's what will make you happy. I will marry you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto cannot contain his happiness and kissed her on the lips, and hugged her "Thank you, Hinata."

It's almost time for them to meet. She was feeling nervous. This is the official day that they will be announcing their engagement to the public. Two weeks ago, their families already discussed the plans for their wedding and two weeks from now they will be officially married to each other.

She was wearing a beige off-shoulder dress. And she can already feel the nervousness eating her from inside out. She can feel her palms sweating and her heart is beating rapidly. She was pacing around her hotel room when somebody knocked on her door that made her jump.

She gently opened the door and peeked outside. Naruto pushed him inside and locked the door behind him. When he saw her, she noticed how her mouth gaped at her. He eyed her up and down. She felt even more conscious and embarrassed by the way he stared at her.

Naruto, maybe realizing his scrutiny, looked away and blushed. "Uhmm, we have to be there in a few minutes." But then he suddenly snapped his head and frowned as if realizing something. He pointed his finger at her as if accusing her, "and what are you wearing?! You cannot go in public looking like that!"

Hinata frowned, confused, "what do you mean? Why can't I wear this?"

"Because it shows too much skin, that's why! And men will stare at you!" He reiterated, feeling frustrated as he still points at her. Hinata does not know what to feel. She felt lightheaded, _he cares men will look at me?_

"Naruto-kun, you cannot always make me do things your way." Hinata argued, "besides, I like this dress. You are acting like a jealous boyfriend." She added.

"Change now or I'll make you." Naruto challenged, smirking. Hinata would not allow Naruto to have his way, not when she feels so lost. She needs this sense of control, just even in her dress.

Hinata just raised her eyebrows. Naruto smirked again and pushed her on the bed and kissed her neck and breast. Sucking on her flesh, leaving marks all around her breast. Hinata heard herself moan when Naruto pulled her dress and bra down and lapped on her nipples. "Change."

"No." Hinata answered stubbornly and moaned when Naruto bit her flesh on her neck and her breasts simultaneously. Hinata felt one of Naruto's hands on her leg crawling to her panties when they heard a knock on the other side of the door.

"Hinata, the press are already here." It was her sister, Hanabi. She felt herself and Naruto's body tensed. But, Naruto having a playful nature bit her earlobe that made her moan quietly.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called back trying to suppress the tension in her voice. And just like that, the magic was lost. Hinata looked down at her breasts covered with red and purple marks. She rolled her eyes, groaning, and Naruto just laughed at her. _That was his plan all along._

The couple entered the venue holding hands. Hinata was now wearing a turtleneck blue dress and Naruto was laughing beside her. The moment the door opened, cameras flashed and questions were thrown at them. Hinata tried to remain calm despite of being in this situation. Naruto helped her to her seat. She is now in her engagement party with Naruto. And the press just cannot seem to stop barging in their privacy.

Minato, along with his wife Kushina, went to the stage followed by Hiashi.

"We would like to thank everyone who shared their time with us to celebrate a very special union." Minato softly started.

"This union has been decided upon by my dearest late wife and her best friend Kushina," Hiashi added.

"However this is not just a simple merger between two strong companies, but this is a unification of two simple families, the Uzumaki-Namikaze and the Hyuuga," Kushina then giddily smiled, "We would like to formally announce the engagement of my son, Naruto to Hinata Hyuuga."

Everyone in the room applauded. Cameras were back to their faces. Smiles were thrown at them instead of questions. Somehow, Hinata relaxed; even more so, when Naruto squeezed her hands. She looked at him and she saw him smile that smile that she loved so much. Everything felt right at that moment.

The members of the clans in the party started talking to them especially when they are done eating their dinner. Hinata saw the Nara, Sabaku, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Uchiha, Aburame, and Inuzuka head families. That just means that most of their friends are there, since most of them are the heirs of their empires.

However, she did not expect the arrival of the Otsutsuki head Kaguya and her four children, Hamura, Hagaromo, and the twins Shion and Toneri. Although, she should have already expected it from the beginning since Kaguya is the cousin of her mom. And that made her and Shion second cousins.

Hinata knows that Naruto already noticed their arrival. She can clearly see the worry in his eyes; ' _maybe it is because of Shion'_ she thought sadly _._ Hinata's perfect evening started crumbling down the moment Naruto let go of her hand and approached the Otsutsukis. She saw how Naruto's kiss on Shion's cheek lingers a little longer than the others they have already greeted. Slowly, Hinata breathed in and followed her fiancée to greet the new guests.

"We are glad you made it, Kaguya-obaasama," Hinata greeted her aunt kissing her cheeks. Unlike Shion and Toneri who she is not really closed with, Hinata felt secure with her two other cousins, Hamura and Hagaromo. And as if to show how glad they are to be with their little cousin, they each enveloped her in a bear hug. Hinata cannot contain her happiness seeing her older cousins who are already working abroad with Sasuke's older brother Itachi in the Sound Village.

"I can't believe our little princess is already getting married." Hamura noted.

"And to Naruto, of all people!" Hagaromo jokingly stated.

"And what is the problem with me?" Naruto asked irritated. Hinata can only giggle and hold his hand to calm him down.

"Naruto-kun, there is nothing wrong with you." Hinata giggled again which made Naruto look at her and calm his nerves down. "My cousins are just kidding."

Naruto scoffed and they all laughed except for one white-haired girl whose eyes are murderous and jealous. Shion walked out from the group, leaving everyone joke around. Hinata somehow felt at ease, until Naruto just screamed. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing, even Shion who is in the middle of fetching herself an alcohol. "Cousins?! You are cousins?"

Hinata can only nod and she noticed how Shion rolled her eyes from across the room. As briefly as possible, Hinata explained her relationship with the Otsutsukis, Kaguya filling in some details of their family tree. Naruto listened with an open mouth and disbelief. Hinata then realized why Naruto is acting this way, _of course, Shion and I are cousins. How ironic._

The night flew by smoothly. Hinata is on the powder room trying to relax a bit. She can see how flushed she became with all that is happening around her earlier this night. She felt exhausted entertaining people, drained from answering questions from the press, and aching from all the smiles in front of the camera. Sure she is happy with her engagement to the person she loved for years, but she cannot help but feel sad as she thinks that this are all arranged. Her heart clenches painfully. She placed her hands on her heart trying to calm her palpitating heart. _This is becoming a problem._

She decided it was time to go out when she feels sleepier than ever. But her tracks stopped when she saw Naruto and Shion talking in one of the empty halls. She hurriedly hid away from their view and tried so hard not to listen.

"Naruto, I like you and I know that you will just marry my cousin because you want to make me jealous." Hinata heard Shion said sloppily.

A laugh from Naruto, "You may be right but it is not the whole reason. My mother blackmailed me to marrying Hinata or else they will disown me. And you know how my father's health state right now. I cannot disappoint them."

"I know. That's why I am here to tell you that I would still go out with you even if you already marry my naïve stupid cousin." She can taste the venom from Shion's voice when she mentioned her.

"I am happy to hear that." And there is nothing. She fought off the desire to look but her body said otherwise. What she saw killed her already dead heart. Naruto and Shion were kissing.

Hinata felt her whole life crushed. She did not even realize that there were tears falling from her eyes, until she felt like the world is spinning. Her eyes got blurry. Her heart palpitated. Her breathing hyperventilated. She lost consciousness.

Hinata regained her consciousness in a hospital bed. She can hear voices from the other side of the curtains. She recognized the voice as Shikamaru Nara and his wife Temari Sabaku-Nara, Gaara Sabaku's sister which also happened to be the other best friend of Naruto.

She already met the Sabakus earlier, as well as Shikamaru who happened to be one of Naruto's closest friends. Hinata tried sitting up and moaned from the headache.

Temari might have noticed this, because seconds later, she is already assisting her. "Hinata, try not to move. We'll call Dr. Tsunade for you."

Hinata can only nod, but asked Temari anyway what happened while Shikamaru called for her doctor, which also coincidentially Naruto's grandmother. "You have fainted after watching your fiancée eating the face of your cousin—which by the way confused me and Shikamaru because you are supposed to be the one kissed, not your bitch of a cousin." Hinata felt her body weaken as she remembered the details before she fainted, _I had an attack. He does not care._ Hinata was about to ask Temari where Naruto was but Temari cut her off, "We didn't tell him or your cousin or anyone from your home what happened. My genius of a husband told me to keep this to us first. You are just lucky we are passing that hallway the same time you fainted."

Hinata nodded once again in understanding. "Thank you, Temari-san."

Temari only laughed her throaty laugh and brushed her off. That was the exact moment Shikamaru and Tsunade entered the room.

"Hi Hinata." She greeted her doctor back, "how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." She answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes. I heard from Shikamaru what happened. That grandson of mine really has every bit of Jiraiya in him. Ugh. It really runs in the blood." Hinata saw how her doctor's fists clench before relaxing once again, "Anyway Hinata. I have already told you that physical activities are required for you and I guess you are doing just fine on that aspect, with what Kushina told me." Tsunade laughed, boisterously making Hinata flinched and the Nara couple looked confused, "And of course your tests looked positive. But, I need you to tone your emotions down a bit. It is making your heart respond negatively, and it might be the death of you. Do you understand me, Hinata-dear?"

As of the moment, Hinata cannot feel anything. She cannot understand what is being told, but for the sake of being a good patient, she nodded, "I understand, Doc."

Tsunade touched her head and pat her head, "call me, grandma."

Hinata only smiled, not rejecting but not also affirming.

Tsunade is about to go out when she heard Hinata said, "Please do not tell this to anyone, especially him."

Hinata can feel the hesitation from Tsunade, but she knows that she won't because of their doctor-patient relationship. But she needs reassurance that this will never be on Naruto's knowledge. And she knows that when Uzumaki-Namikazes promised something, they never go back on their words. Ever.

"I promise, Hinata."


	6. Perfect 6

**Hi, guys! And I thought I will not make it in time. With my thesis, my student council position, debating, and all the other things that's going on with my life. Anyways, here is the sixth update, as promised, because I don't go back on my words.**

 **I want to thank all the reviewers by the way. I am just so sorry if I can't name you one by one anymore. Its because I don't have an internet connection, and I just have to use my free data. But, I just want to say that I am reading all of the reviews and it makes me happy that you are feeling what my I am writing. And I want to highlight one review about me being fast-paced, I am actually feeling the same way, that's why I tried to slow things a bit on this chapter.**

 **And, of course, I own nothing than the plot and the idea.**

 **And lastly, before you start reading, I want to ask: is it normal to cry while watching Naruto and Boruto even on the funny scenes? I just can't stop crying because I used to watch them with my bestfriend who just recently passed away, and I feel so lost without her. I feel like I lost my other half. So, somehow, writing this fic became my catharsis and my vent.**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading! (8/10/17)**

Both Hyuuga and the Uzumaki-Namikaze clans are gathered together to celebrate Christmas together. They were currently spending their time at the Hyuuga Mansion. Kushina was busy preparing dinner with Hinata and Hanabi helping out with the baking. The gentlemen were at the garden cooking barbecue.

Hinata was staring at the window facing the garden. She can see his father, cousin Neji, Minato, and of course Naruto. ' _We are getting married in ten days'._ Hinata felt disoriented. She doesn't know what to do. ' _Am I already prepared for this? Can I become the wife he dreamt of?'_ Hinata is even more concern that Naruto is willing to do anything just to be noticed by Shion. To be acknowledged by the person he loves.

Naruto looks so calm and carefree in the presence of her father, which made her somewhat thankful. That is something that she cannot really do in the presence of her own father. That is why she feels more admiration towards her fiancée. She feels like she is falling more and more in love with him. Before it was just his eyes that she fell in love with, then his smile, and now everything about him makes her fall in love with him even more. Sure he might be cruel sometimes but she knows just how it feels to be in his shoes, after all they are in the same position. They are in love with a person that they had admired for years and that will never love them back; well, that was before. Now it seems like the woman he loves is starting to see him too.

"Hinata, dear, can you please bring the plates outside?" Kushina suggested and she only nodded in response. She brought the plates outside along with the utensils. As she approached the garden, she can hear the men talking and laughing. They are mostly talking about business, which kind of shocked her that Naruto was also participating with. She silently placed the dinnerware on the table and retreated.

As she was walking back to the kitchen, she bumped into Hanabi who was excitedly running towards their father. She could hear Hanabi asking permission from their father to celebrate Christmas with his boyfriend, Konohamaru Sarutobi. "But, don't worry dad. I'll be back on Hinata-neechan's birthday," which stopped Hinata dead on her tracks once again. ' _I hope Naruto does not make a big deal out of it. I don't think I have already told him about my birthday'._ She was still frozen on her place when Hanabi kissed her on the cheeks and greeted her Merry Christmas. She was only pulled away from her trance when Kushina tapped her on her shoulders and smiled at her. "Let's go, Hinata?" which she only responded with a nod, again.

Everyone was now on the garden eating barbecue and drinking. Even Neji and his long-time girlfriend Tenten was there to celebrate the holidays with them. Hanabi even came back with her boyfriend whom she introduced to their clan; although, she and Konohamaru left earlier because they still had other plans. Until midnight came and it was time for them to exchange gifts.

Hinata was sitting cross-legged on one of the benches eating grilled chicken when Naruto sat with her. "What do you want for your birthday?" he asked with that smile. His eyes full of sincerity.

She can only smile, "nothing really," she bite again from her food, "by the way, I have something for you." She grabbed from her back a small rectangular gift box, "I know you have always wanted the first edition of that book and your grandfather does not want to give it to you, so I asked your grandmother if I can have the first printed manuscript of it and she gladly obliged." Hesitation and nervousness was evident on her voice, "I-I hope you'll l-like it; and Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun."

Naruto quickly opened his gift and scanned through the pages. Hinata can clearly see the happiness from his eyes. It was shining with mirth and excitement that she felt giddy and happy too. Then he suddenly looked at her, "Hinata, thank you. I really appreciate this." And even with the presence of everyone, he kissed her on the lips. "Merry Christmas."

Hinata felt her face blush. She was so shocked that she hasn't noticed that everyone in the garden stopped what they were doing when they witnessed the public display.

"Oh! Oh!" Naruto realized excitedly, not caring that he just kissed his fiancée in front of their families, "I have something for you too. I have just noticed that you're getting thinner every time we are together, so I got you this gift certificate from Ichiraku Ramen. " He laughed shyly, and she smiled softly at his antics, "its unlimited ramen for three months. Maybe by that time, you've gained your weight."

Hinata flushed. _I can't believe he wanted me to gain more weight._ She cannot help but giggle by the hilarity of the situation, "Thank you Naruto-kun, I'll try to gain more weight in the next three months," and she kissed him on the cheeks and laughed when she saw him redden. And as if to prove her point, she took a bite from her stick of barbecue once again, which only made Naruto laughed even harder.

They sat there alone, a little farther away from everyone else as they talk about anything. This is the first time Hinata felt so much closer to him than any of their times together. "What are these marks?" Hinata asked Naruto touching his three whisker marks. "Oh! You don't have to answer if you don't feel like doing so."

He only laughed at her and kissed her open palms, "Nah. It's nothing private anyway so I'll answer you." He bit from the stick on Hinata's hand first and swallowed before saying, "I was bullied when I was younger. It was before we were even classmates in grade school. I was really rowdy when I was young, you know, that people doesn't like me, especially the older kids. So, one afternoon I was brought at the back of the building and five kids started punching me. Then there was the leader of the group, I think, that gets a sharp stone. The other kids held me while their leader scratched my face with that stone. Actually, I was lucky there were only six marks; it could have gotten worse if not for Shion who saw everything and called for the teachers." He smiled a little in reminiscent.

 _He fell in love with Shion even before we've met in grade school?_ And to confirm her thoughts she asked, "You really love her, huh?"

Without any ounce of hesitation he exuberantly answered, "Yes, of course!" and as if realizing that he was confessing his love for another girl to the person who loves him and also his fiancée, he explained briefly "Although, I really starter to like her when we were in high school. We were schoolmates in Suna High." He chuckled, as if remembering the moment he started to fell in love with the white-haired maiden. Hinata felt a twinge of pain crossed her heart. _How can I compete with someone whom he dearly loves? And besides, I cannot take away his happiness from him, and if my cousin starts to fall for him too, then who am I to steal that away from them?_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, not really paying his full attention to her?

"A-are you r-really s-sure that you want to m-marry m-me?" that was the only time he looked at her. Hinata can see the confusion and panic in his eyes, and before he even misunderstood her motives for asking, she briefly explained, "I mean, we can always cancel our wedding and you can marry Shion. Besides, this is our life; we are entitled to our freedom to choose what is best for us, and what will make us happy."

Naruto frowned, and Hinata already regretted asking him otherwise. "Hinata, we made a deal. And I thought you don't go back on your words; and you must know now that I certainly don't go back on mine. So, what's this?" She can feel the wrath oozing from Naruto. The earlier calm atmosphere between them is slowly turning dark. "You must know that I don't want to marry you but I have to go with my promise, and I expect for you to do the same, too. Besides, it's only a week now before we get married and everything is already settled."

She sighed. This is not what she meant and clearly not what she envisioned for their first Christmas together. "I just want you to be happy, Naruto-kun. But, don't worry I know where I stand, even if we're already married."

Hinata saw how Naruto visibly relaxed after hearing what she said, "Good. Now, let's not ruin this night by nonsense, okay?"

"Okay," she conceded, smiling softly at him. She felt even calmer when she felt him held her hand and rubbed her knuckles.

From the other side of the garden, they are vaguely aware of the happy looks from their parents. All of them approves of what they were witnessing, not really hearing what the engaged couple were talking about.

"I am so happy to see them together like that." Kushina shared to the two gentlemen with her, "I bet she, too, is glad to see that our children are looking so in love with each other." The two only nodded in approval, and they continued their talk of the upcoming wedding.

At around three in the morning, everyone settled down and went to their rooms. The Namikaze couples occupying one of the larger guest rooms, and Naruto openly declared to choose the guest room in front of Hinata's room, which made Hinata red and their parents raise their eyebrows. Nevertheless, Naruto was given the permission to occupy the requested room.

Since Hanabi was out with her boyfriend, Hinata and Naruto were alone on that wing of the house, since everyone was on the other wing. They were walking hand in hand as they walk to their private quarters.

When they were already in front of their rooms, Naruto pushed Hinata by the door and kissed her. Hinata responded with a moan. She reached for her doorknob and opened it. Naruto pushed her inside her room, still kissing her. As they neared her bed, he lightly pulled back from the kiss, "I love your gift to me and all, especially since I have always wanted it since I was young but I want you more to be my Christmas present." And he kissed her again, which she returned with uninhibited passion.

Naruto slowly pushed her to her bed and she does not know how it happened, but both of them were now naked. He kissed her earlobe that made her moan even louder. He moved his lips, kissing and licking her neck then her collarbones. His hands were busy touching her on her sensitive areas, one on her left breast and the other on her wet folds.

She heard him groan when he inserted his finger in her. And she can only moan in response. "I badly wanted to be inside you Hinata."

"And I need you, Naruto-kun." And with one more peck on her lips, he entered her. This is the first time Hinata felt Naruto so naked. Not in the literal sense but figuratively. She felt like she starting to know his soul.

Nothing could be heard from the room but their abandoned passion for each other. Hinata's moan every time Naruto kisses her, every time he sucked on her breasts, every time he thrusts inside her. And she can feel him weaken his barriers in his every groan as he thrusts in her. Naruto thrusts harder, and with a few more, they came together.

He kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Hime." She can only smile wantonly at him.

He was the first to fell asleep. She can only watch him peacefully sleep, as she thinks of everything he told her that night. He was bullied and he certainly loves her cousin. She felt her heart clench painfully. _I can only love you in secret, can I? At least you are marrying me._ Hinata touched his whiskered face. "I love you Naruto-kun. I hope I was the one who was there to save you; and maybe you can love me too." Her eyes watered as she snuggled closer to his chest. Hinata felt Naruto tightened his grip on her waist, "I love you, too." She stiffened and looked at him with wide-eyes. Sadly, he was just dreaming. _At least I get to hear him say that to me, even in sleep._

It has been two days since the last time they have seen each other. Currently, Hinata was with Sakura and Ino in a café, when suddenly Temari and Tenten sat with them.

"Oh, here you are." Ino beamed, "I invited them here to celebrate your birthday. Although, this is not what I had in mind, but since you are already getting married in a week its better to have more girl talks."

"Besides, we thought you need some break from everything." Sakura added.

"So, tell me. How did Christmas went for you and Naruto after Neji and I left? I can clearly see how touchy you both are with each other." Tenten teased, which made Hinata yelp and put her tea down.

"I bet they slept together. Just look at how glowing she looks at the moment." Temari chuckled. Hinata just wanted for the ground to swallow her up from this embarrassing situation. All the girls laughed, expecting Hinata to faint, but she held her ground.

 _I guess this is the best time to tell them. Besides, I need their help on something._ "Actually Temari, you are right." This made the girls stopped everything they were doing and just gape at her open-mouthed. And before her resolve leave her, she continued, "We've been doing so for the past three years. But that's not really important now. I need your help."

Being the medical student, Sakura was the first to assume "Are you pregnant?"

Hinata felt her eyes go wide as saucers "No!" She tried to make herself calm, before anyone could react further, "Naruto-kun loves Shion."

Everyone nodded as if not understanding where this is going, "we already know that, Hina-chan," Tenten reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." Hinata hesitated for a moment before Temari cut her off on what she is about to say next, "So he is using you to make Shion jealous?"

Hinata can only nod. She is already aware of that but hearing it comes from other people made her heart ache even more.

"What the hell?!" Ino cursed, "How could the bastard do that to you?" She can feel the cold wrath from Ino's voice.

Hinata heard Sakura sighed as well as everyone else from the table, "You don't understand" Sakura started which made the girls frown, and before Ino could open her mouth once again, Sakura stopped her to continue, "Naruto is afraid to be left alone." _What?_ Hinata thought, w _hat does that mean?_ "before you judge him for his choices, maybe you should listen first." Sakura glanced at Hinata, "I know that this might be hard for you, but in Psychology you are taught that childhood shapes a person, right?" Hinata cannot speak so she only nod, "Naruto, Sasuke and I were friends from long way back. We knew each other because Sasuke and mine's house were close from the orphanage Naruto used to live in in Suna." Everyone gasped including Hinata, _he was an orphan? I don't understand._ "You are well aware that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan are so powerful right? When Kushina-san gave birth here in Konoha, Naruto was kidnapped and was brought to Suna. That's the reason why Hinata, you never met him as a child, and can only remember the matriarch. Naruto grew up too energetic and was often bullied by the older kids because of his personality. He has no friends, not even me or Sasuke because at that time I was afraid to be bullied too and Sasuke just doesn't care. It was Shion who was the first person to 'save' him, that's why he has this attachment to her. I am not so sure if it is love that he is feeling for her but I know that he admired her." Sakura briefly paused to sip coffee from her cup, "It was when Naruto was 7 years old when Kushina-san and Minato-san found him. That is when he transferred here in Konoha and met most of you guys, including you Hinata. But when Naruto can already make his own decisions, he decided to go back to Suna. He asked his parents if they can go with him, and at first they were living okay in Suna when Naruto was in middle school, but eventually they got busy with their business that they started to leave him, until they never came back when he was in high school. We were there when he started to lose all his trust on people, and the time that he lost his self. That was also the time that he met Shion once again, and they became fast friends; although, Sasuke and I do not really like her, no offense Hinata for your cousin." Hinata only nodded, not really finding it offensive, besides it was her friend's personal opinion, who is she to judge it, anyway? "It was only when Naruto entered Konoha U that he started to communicate again with them regularly; because before, they really had no time to do so because of work." Sakura paused again, "Naruto is afraid to be left alone, that's why he does not engage his self in romantic relationships. He can only give you physical attention, but he does not want to invest in emotional matters. That is also the reason why Naruto agreed to marry you Hinata, because he knows that you will never break your promise to him to not have any emotional attachment. And somehow it is also an escape from Shion, because he cannot commit fully, he can only love her physically and he can never be owned because he is already married to you, so there is no way that Shion would ever leave him that will shatter him." Sakura paused and chuckled which shocked all the girls, "It is Naruto's perfectly imperfect plan to guard his heart."

Somehow Hinata started to understand her fiancée. He was just as broken as her, or maybe even more. _He was orphaned and bullied, this is just his way of coping. His defense mechanism._ Hinata sighed, _Maybe that is also the reason why he only wanted a physical relationship with me. Because it makes him feel safe and somehow a way to vent out all his frustrations, a catharsis, at the same time a way to protect his soul._

"Now, I can see why Naruto is such a jerk." Ino mused, sarcastically.

"Ino." Tenten warned, briefly glancing in Hinata's direction.

"I am just kidding. Somehow, I understand him." Ino paused, before realizing something and laughed dangerously, which made Hinata's skin hair stand. "Anyway, tell us about the three years you were sleeping with Mr. Foxboy." Ino and the girls laughed as Hinata reddens. But as calmly as she could, she tried to tell them everything, minus their private moments.

Hinata's day with the girls ended later than she had anticipated. When she returned home, she realized that everyone was waiting for her, including her fiancée and his family, their close friends including the four girls she was with earlier. This somehow made her eyes roll. _Sneaky, madwomen._

Hanabi was the first to approach her, greeting her a happy birthday. This was followed by her father and cousin, Neji. Thankfully, her cousins on her mom's side weren't there, not that she hates them, but she just wants this day to be as intimate as possible.

Then she saw him walked towards her. "Happy Birthday, Hime." And in front of everyone else, he kissed her fully on the lips, which she returned unconsciously. If not for the squeals from their girlfriends, they would not have realized they were not alone. Hinata felt herself redden, and she hid her face on Naruto's chest. She heard him chuckle and he wrapped his arms on her waist. She glanced up at his face, "Thank you Naruto-kun." And she hugged him tightly, remembering everything she had learned about him. His past, his childhood that made him the person he is now. "I missed you," tightening her hug at him more. Naruto was confused by Hinata's act but chuckled, nevertheless. "I missed you too," he replied kissing the top of her head.

They heard someone cleared his throat, "Okay, that's enough lovebirds." Hiashi reprimanded. Hinata pulled away a little, but not really moving too far apart from her fiancée. Naruto, as if wanting the same physical attention, wrapped his arm on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Let's have our dinner, shall we?" Hiashi announced to everyone.

All the guests made a beeline toward the dining area. Hinata and Naruto remained standing on their spot, greeting all their friends. "Hinata, dear, happy birthday," Kushina said, kissing her cheeks. "Happy birthday, Hinata. Welcome to the family, and always keep my son in line." Minato warmly hugged her briefly, laughing as he did so. All her girlfriends who greeted her teased her with their public display, which only made her more embarrassed and Naruto laugh.

When all the guests are settled in the dining, they also followed in, holding hands. As they were walking, Naruto leaned and whispered, "If I had known that being publicly touchy with you can be this good, I should just have dated three years ago," this made Hinata red to her roots, which made Naruto kiss her on the cheeks and laugh at her when she redden further, "Although, I also love our privacy and secrecy. It was exciting," and he laughed once again.

The dinner went by uneventful. Now their group of friends were sitting at the veranda with alcoholic drinks with them. Although Hinata only sip, not fully drinking, afraid that she might have an attack. All her friends started giving her their gifts. The girls including Tamaki, Kiba's girlfriend, gave her lingerie in different colors and styles which made her squeak and Naruto chuckle looking at her salaciously, as if saying that he can't wait to see for her to wear that for him. Shikamaru gave her a textbook required in one of her classes next semester, which only made Temari roll her eyes. Chouji gave her a coupon to a restaurant, making Naruto laugh and saying "even Chouji can notice you losing weight," which earned him a pinch and a smug smile from her. Kiba gave her a bag of dog food which confused her because she doesn't have a dog, and Kiba only shrugged when she pointed that out. And it started to get even weirder when Shino gave her a dog-leash, and Sasuke gave her a cage, and Sai gave her a carry-on bag.

"Okay, I really appreciate all of these guys, but seriously, I don't have a dog." Hinata explained, trying to comprehend the guys' gimmick.

"Well, you have one now." Naruto said beside her, as he handed her a Pomeranian-Husky, "Happy birthday again, Hime."

Hinata could not contain her happiness when she realized that she have her own dog now and kissed Naruto fully on the lips, which earned them teasing from their friends. "It's so cute! What's his name?" she asked Naruto, still smiling.

"It is yours, what do you want to call him?" Hinata knows that Naruto is aware of her fondness for dogs, that's why maybe she is giving her all the liberty to choose the pet's name.

"But, I want you to help me raise him, so you can maybe also suggest a name?" Hinata hesitated. She knows that this might make Naruto withdraw from her, but she was so happy when she suggested one.

"What about Kurama?" he kidded, Hinata knows it is from one of his favourite anime. And she can't find any better name to call their brown Pomeranian.

"Kurama is great!" Hinata agreed, "Hi Kurama-baby." And she giggled. She hadn't realized that Naruto was watching her intently. He softly smiled as he revels on her beauty as she cuddles _their_ puppy.

Hinata thought that this was the best thing that ever happened to her that night. Receiving a gift from the person she loves, and what more, it is something she had always wanted. Ever since she was a kid, she had always dreamt to have her own puppy, but because of her condition, she cannot pet a puppy because it requires attention and she might need to run, and when she was younger, she wasn't allowed to do so. That is why she really loves Akamaru, Kiba's white hound. Now that she can now move around freely, she is just so happy that Naruto get her this gift.

However, Hinata was really in for a big surprise. She was cuddling her new pet when suddenly she heard her girlfriends gasped and everyone went silent. She does not understand what is happening and decided to ask Naruto, but the moment she looked back, she saw Naruto kneeling with an engagement ring; an amethyst, just like the color of her eyes.

"Hinata," Naruto started, "I know we've been together for three years in hiding, and we are just forced to marry each other because of our moms' promises, but I want you to know that I want to make this somehow right for the both of us." Hinata's eyes were wide as she heard Naruto sucked in his breath, "Hinata-hime, will you marry me?"

She does not know what is happening. _Is this true? What about Shion? Is this just a game? I thought that we had an agreement? What is all of this?_ There are a lot of questions running in her mind; but she is happy, and she knows that there is only one answer on that question, "Yes, Naruto-kun. I will marry you." Naruto put the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her on the lips before hugging her hard.

All their friends congratulated them, as well as their parents.

Everything was perfect, until she heard someone said, "Hey Shion, his proposal is just so romantic, isn't it?"

"It is, indeed."


	7. Perfect 7

**Hi! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. No matter how long or short it may be, it still makes me happy. Although, I want to focus on one particular review about this being a harem and my reasoning for Naruto's behaviour is so shallow to say the least. However, I want you to understand that it is the beauty of studying Psychology (as I am a Psych major), you can understand how important individual differences are. There are a lot of theories to explain behaviour but there is only one thing for sure, that people react to the same things, same situations in a very different manner. So, if you cannot fully accept Naruto's behaviour because it might be contradicting to your own morals, then I feel sad that you are not that understanding of a person. However, I will not take that against you, because again we are all different individuals with different backgrounds, experiences and life lessons.**

 **Also, I want to comment on one of the reviews stating that Naruto is a bit OOC. Actually, I made that purposely, as for the reasons, you may find out real soon.**

 **And of course, thank you guys for the awesome reviews, no matter how negative or positive it is. It spices up my boring and busy life.**

 **Lastly, I don't own anything. All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and his brilliant ideas. Well, except for the plot.**

 **Enjoy reading! (8/17/2017)**

Chapter 7

Hinata was wearing her white bridal gown. It is something that she has always dreamed of, but now that she is already wearing it she felt like she does not deserve to wear it. Only those who are virgin and pure can wear a white gown, not someone like her who has been already tainted even before her marriage. As she looks in the mirror, she felt nothing. She is to be wed with the man of her dreams, but she is also aware that it is bound to end anyway. She should be happy, but she just cannot.

It is almost time for her wedding. She is as nervous as a train-wreck. She is alone staring into nothing, not thinking, not moving, not living, and just breathing. _This is the day. Am I ready for this?_

As she looked at her hands, she saw her engagement ring. It is a white gold with the most beautiful amethyst she had seen. She had been her happiest when Naruto proposed to her on her 20th birthday. She did not expect for him to propose to her, given how complicated their situation is. But she certainly did not expect the arrival of her cousin on her party, which she guiltily considered as just nuisance on her special day.

She recalled how all their lady friends stared at the newly arrived person. She remembered how the guys stopped their movements as they watch the seen unfolding in their eyes. She reminisced how Naruto breathed her cousin's name as he slowly let go of her hands and waist. She recollected how much hurt she felt that moment that she did nothing but stare.

"Shion," Naruto whispered, a frown marking his brows, "what are you doing here?"

Shion laughed heartily as she approached Hinata beside Naruto, "I am here to greet my cousin, of course. What other reasons should I have then?" she asked Naruto as she raised her eyebrows, "Happy birthday, my dear cousin," she greeted, kissing Hinata's cheeks, "and congratulations to your engagement."

Hinata could only stand there frozen, but she managed to say "thank you" at least. She is so confused by what is happening. And what shocked her more is when Shion kissed Naruto on the side of his lips soundly in front of their parents and their friends.

Naruto backed away and pushed Shion away from him and Hinata. "Shion, we need to talk." Naruto domineeringly said.

Shion frowned, not expecting the kind of treatment she received from the person she supposed that loves her. She can only nod and mutter a single 'okay'.

Hinata, on the other hand, does not know what to feel of what is happening. _Is he just backing away because our parents are here? I don't understand him anymore._

The moment Naruto pulled Shion away from the group of people; _in the end, he still chose her._ She wfelt her ring finger grow heavier by the moment. She took a moment to glance at it and notice how it fits her perfectly, yet she felt suffocated by the mere presence of it. _This is just a lie, just like everything that happened tonight. His gift, this ring, everything is just a mistake; a lie that is bound to end._ Hinata felt her knees losing its strength. Kushina swiftly approach her and whispered in her, "I really don't like your cousin, one bit."

Inasmuch as she hates to admit it to herself, she doesn't like her cousin too. _Me too, Kushina-obaa, me too._

Hinata was pulled away from her trance when she heard a knock from the other side of the door. "Hinata, dear, are you all ready?"

Hinata tried to swallow and calm herself, _this is it._ "Yes, Kushina-obaasan" she replied as she opened the door to her soon-to-be mother-in-law. _The time has come._

Kushina entered her room and gave her a once-over, then she felt rather than see her smile. "You look so wonderful, dear." The woman in front of her muttered as she wiped her tears, "I am so happy that you will finally be my daughter-in-law. My son would finally be happy."

Hinata did not understand what the red-haired told her. She frowned and Kushina may have noticed this for she added as she touched her hands, "I know that my son is so in love—or so he thought—with your cousin. I am fully aware of his infatuation to the lady, but I know that she will never be the one he needs. She will never make her happy." The blue-haired bride heard her sigh, "I know that he was broken because of us. That instead of completing him, of building him, that we ruined him. Minato and I know how hard it is for him to entrust his heart to anybody, ever again, because of our inability to be good parents."

Hinata felt numb, _they are aware but why let him be like this?_ She doesn't know what to say or do that she just let Kushina continue what she was saying, "I know how hard this decision that you have made. You might say that I am just using you so that the responsibility of loving and taking care of my son would be lift from Minato and mine's shoulders, but you have to understand how I am aware of how broken you are also. With your mom passing away at a very young age, how you need to be the mother and sister that Hanabi needs, how you have to be so outstanding in everything you do to make your father proud, and how you are still fighting to live perfectly no matter how imperfect your life may be. But Hinata, I love you like my own child, and inasmuch that I want my son to be happy, I also want you to be. Surely, this is a very big leap for your life, but I know how much you love my son; and that my son feels the same way for you."

That was when Hinata gasped, widen her eyes, and said, "Obaasan, you must be mistaken. Naruto-kun will never ever love a person like me. He loves my cousin, and it is enough for me to see him happy." She sighed and looked down, "please don't make this any harder for me. I have already decided to set aside my own feelings to help Naruto-kun be happy. This marriage is just a means to an end. It is true that I love your son, but please stop giving me false hopes that he might love me back, because I know that he will never. And my heart can no longer take any more expectations only to be disappointed in the future." She looked back at her, seeing as to how Kushina started crying wholeheartedly, "I am so sorry Kushina-obaasan, I hope you will understand soon. Besides, I will never stop loving Naruto-kun, because he is my anchor of strength. I loved him even before everything we've had, I love him now even if he does not feel the same way for me, and I will always love him even until my heart stops beating."

"Thank you, Hinata." Kushina smiled at her which she sincerely returned, "And please call me mom."

Hinata felt her cheeks burn as her heart felt warm by the acceptance, "Thank you, mom," and she hugged her, laying her head on her fiancée's mother.

Hinata stood outside the church doors. She cannot contain her feelings. She felt like anytime now she'll collapse because of nervousness. It has been a week since the last time that she saw him. The last time was on the New Year's Eve, where their whole group of friends celebrated Konoha U's victory against Suna. Even Gaara and Kankuro, whom they've been close friends with, also attended with their sister Temari who was with her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

Although feeling like this, she also feels excited that finally she'll get married to the man she loves for so long. Well, 16 years is really long. As she waited for her signal to walk inside the aisle, she reminisce their journey together, how she fell in love, and how they managed to get here, somehow.

Hinata was with her mom visiting Suna. They were to attend the Otsutsuki reunion which was this year hosted here in Sunagakure. They were currently wandering on the streets of Suna Park when Hinata collapsed out of exhaustion and fatigue. She was immediately confined in the Konoha General Hospital which is just beside the orphanage. There they learned that Hinata was also suffering from a heart condition which her mom also has, cardiomyopathy.

It has already been a week since she was confined. Her father and uncle with her cousin already visited her. She still cannot go back to Konoha since she still has to complete her antibiotic shot for pneumonia before she can fly back home.

Her everyday routine consists only of reading and watching television; something that both bored her and made her stay enjoyable. However, that one morning, her whole life changed. She was reading one of her favourite children's books when someone suddenly entered her room. It was a big and bulky guy. She was confused but she just sat there and waited for the guy to leave the room if he somehow realized that he is in the wrong place. But she was wrong; the guy never left the room, well not until she was grabbed and forced to leave the room with the mystery man.

She tried to push the man away, kicking and scratching the man; but being as small as three years old really has disadvantages. The grip of the man on her body was way too hard that all her struggles and effort to escape was to no avail. As they passed the hallways of the hospital, everyone—the nurses, patients, doctors, and visitors alike—became so wary. Some even tried to approach the man holding her, but the attempts stop when the man pulled out a gun and shot the ceiling. Everyone was so panicked that they did not know what to do, until they rode the empty elevators.

They were already in the parking lot, when they both heard the signal from the hospital building. They must have called the police. They were about to enter one of the cars, as Hinata still struggle away from the man and now already crying from all the stress, when they heard a sound.

"Hey! Old man! I don't think that the kid wants to go with you!" said a small yet firm voice. Hinata stopped struggling, the same moment the man stopped unlocking his car door. They both looked around and saw a blond boy with a hand on his hips and the other pointing at their direction. "Let go of her!" At their estimation, the kid must be the same age as Hinata. It has blue eyes and yellow hair that stood out. They still stood there motionless as they both hear the kid shout again, "I said let go of her or I will call the nuns and hit your hand! The nuns said that it is not good to force people into doing things they do not like! Aren't you old enough to know that?"

Hinata was so still, just listening to the brave kid, who she figured was just the same age as her. She can never be that strong-willed. _How can that kid be so tough and not be afraid of this person?_ Hinata took that opportunity to bit the hand that was holding her. The big burly man screamed in pain and let go of her, "Fuck you Hyuuga!"

Hinata took that opportunity to run towards the direction of the blonde kid. The kid held her hand and swiftly ran away from the man now holding her gun in their direction. As they run as fast as they could back to the hospital, they heard a gunshot which made Hinata stop in her tracks. But the kid just drag her harder, "Don't ever look back," Hinata heard the boy saying, "Keep moving forward."

And they just did it, until they are back to the safety of the hospital. The moment they entered and were approached by the staff of the hospital, and that was when they realized that the boy's hand was bleeding. _He was shot!_ And just like that he collapsed.

The man was captured by the police; just a minute after Hinata and the boy was back to the safety of the hospital. Hinata's father filed a case of attempted murder and kidnapping to the man. They learned that the man was named Jugo Taka, one of Orochimaru's henchmen. Orochimaru owned the rival company of the Hyuuga Media Enterprise, the Akatsuki Network. The old man really is a dirty player in everything he does, but no one can deny how genius he is; the downfall is just he uses his brain to ruin other people's lives. And one of his biggest mistakes was hiring Jugo, because he was exposed of his wrongdoings because of Jugo's temper and inability to control the situation. Both Orochimaru and Jugo were sentenced to twenty years of imprisonment for what they both planned and did.

Hinata was back to the hospital, but now not as the patient but as the visitor. She entered the room holding sunflowers. She saw the kid who took the bullet for her sitting and eating ramen.

"Hi. Uhmmm, i-is t-that e-even healthy f-for y-you?" she stuttered.

Blue eyes stared at her for a full minute, the noodles stopped midway to his mouth, and then maybe realizing who she is, he suddenly placed the chopsticks down and pointed in her direction. _He does really love to point fingers._ As if realizing what she was thinking, the boy grinned and placed his hand behind his head "Hi! Of course! This is the best food, ever!" he laughs, before offering her some, "do you like to try?"

She felt her face reddens at the familiarity from his side that she just shook her head and politely said no, "I-I am j-just h-here to s-say thank you for s-saving me and s-sorry for p-putting y-you in t-that situation." Hinata muttered, looking down as she felt guilt crept to her. She was so ashamed, what if the boy died saving her? How will she explain herself to his parents? Hinata was so nervous and afraid of what he might say that he shocked her when he suddenly laughed.

"No worries! You look so helpless that time that I just can't help myself from barging in." he laughs again, but now more silently, "besides, I love how I am treated special here in the hospital. I get to eat good food like ramen, I get to talk to many people in white, I get to watch Ranma ½ in television without other kids changing the channel, I get to be visited by your parents and you." He chuckled, "So, yeah, I love it here."

Hinata couldn't deny her admiration for him. She smiled back at what she heard. He is just so strong, so tough, so admirable, so endearing that she cannot help herself from seeing him differently. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat; some unknown warmth spread through her.

 _I like him._ She thought, innocently.

She was pulled from her stupor when she heard him say, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to be your friend."

She felt herself blush once again, and timidly she replied, "I-I am H-Hinata H-Hyuuga and I w-want t-to b-be y-your friend t-too." And from the smile they shared that time, they became fast friends.

Hinata always visited him at the hospital until the time that he is to be sent back to the orphanage. They played together mostly, after Hinata had her check-up and Naruto's medicine. A week passed and it is time for both of them to say goodbye.

With their age, they never really had the chance to exchange e-mails or anything else; they only have their promise to still be friends, visit each other if they have the chance and to never forget each other.

But in Hinata's case, it was never easy for her to keep her promise, no matter how hard she tried. The year after that, when she was four, her mom got pregnant with her sister making her heart condition worsen. When she turned five, she had her first heart attack and on the same year, her mom died from giving birth.

It was already when she was six years old when she saw him again. He had changed; sure he is still as bright as the morning sun, his eyes were happier now, but what bothered her was his whisker marks on both his cheeks. She also noticed that he was no longer an orphan and this only made him easier to be friends with the others. They became classmates in the Academy from first grade until they graduated, but she realized that he must have forgotten her, because never once did he even show any recognition from him nor did he ever approached her. But despite all of this, she continued to admire him. All the things he does, even the smallest act of kindness towards other people make her heart leapt for him even more. Sure, his appearance changed, but he is still the same Naruto-kun that saved her. What even brought her even closer to him, not literally anyway, was his will to never give up. He was not really on top of their class. He even has difficulty to grasp the lessons sometimes, but she can always see him studying when no one is watching. And on top of that, even if he was always reprimanded by the principal for always making a scene, she knows that he only does that when he sees other people being bullied. He wasn't afraid to stand on his ground and take responsibility of his actions, as long as it is in his morals. And she admired him more and more for that.

Not only until they were to apply and take the same entrance exam in middle school that he saw her again, really saw her as her. Hinata thought that it was her chance to befriend him again when she realized that it was her he saved years ago. But, suddenly he was gone again. She had just heard that he was back in Suna.

The moment she realized he was gone, that was also the time that she realized how much she loves him. But middle school passed and he never came back, not even once. They have already graduated in high school and she still cannot forget about him. Every passing moment she thinks about him and the possibility of them meeting once again.

Everything in her perfect life shifted once again when she saw him on the same school with her. And in Shion's party, she just took the opportunity to finally be with him.

When Hinata drunk that glass of vodka handed to her by her cousin, it was an accident. It was her instinct kicking in when she saw Shion kissed Naruto, but happened next was her choice.

She was sitting in one of the lounge chairs when Naruto sat beside her, "Hey Hinata! Never thought you'd be here!" he chuckled, slinking his arms on her shoulders. Hinata can smell the alcohol from his mouth from how close their faces are.

She felt her face redden, but she moved closer anyway to him, loving the heat from his body. "I also never thought you would be here, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, her stuttering evidently ceasing to appear.

"Oh! Come on! This is the first party of the college! We can never miss this!" He replied loudly, making the others from hearing range shout in approval. His one hand holding a bottle of beer, while the other drawing Hinata closer to his chest.

Hinata, consumed by alcohol, wrapped her arms on his waist putting her hand inside his jean pocket. Naruto, realizing this, faced Hinata and smirked, "What now Hinata, are you flirting with me?"

Hinata coyly giggled, and in a seductive tone, she answered, "maybe, depends on you."

Naruto widened his eyes first before chuckling, "Oh, okay." And he suddenly kissed her.

People don't really pay attention to them, as almost most of the students there were already making out. Even Hinata's friends were already gone somewhere maybe getting laid, but she doesn't care anyway. All that matters now is Naruto's lips on her mouth; the feeling of giddiness in her; the toe-curling sensation; the butterflies creating havoc in her stomach; the taste of beer and vodka mixed together fuelling their kiss.

Moments later, Naruto pulled back, breathing heavily. Hinata was confused for a moment, until he explained, "this is my first time kissing a girl. I like Shion, and I was thinking it was her, and I cannot control myself anymore. It would be difficult for us to continue this because we might both regret it."

Hinata was disappointed and most especially hurt. _He was thinking of Shion while making out with me?! How dare he?!_ But on the other hand, she realized what he had said; _this is his first time kissing someone?_ Maybe, it was just her selfishness for him that time. Maybe her hormones kicking out. Maybe her lust for him. Or maybe it is just her plain greediness towards him but she said, "I want you" and kissed him again.

He pulled back once again, "Are you sure about this Hinata?"

Hinata doesn't want him to have second thoughts anymore so she just said, "I need you Naruto-kun, and I think it would be best to go back to your apartment now."

"Okay, I'll take your word for that Hinata. Do not go back on your words." And as if he was nervous, he rubbed the back of his head as he awkwardly smiled and said, "Besides I need you too."

Hinata smiled as she remembered how all of those things led her back to where she is standing right now; on her wedding gown, to walk in an aisle of flowers, to be taken by the man she has loved for years now.

 _'And I'd say 'I do' for the rest of my life, with all that I have, I do._

 _And I will, when the sky is falling, I promise you I'm all in, no turning back._

 _Every day, every moment, every breath you take, I choose you.' (I Choose You by Ryann Darling)_

That was her cue. Slowly the church doors open up wide. She pushed all her thoughts away and just focused on the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

 _Naruto-kun, finally, even just in my dreams, I will pretend that you want to marry me, too. I will pretend that you want me, too. I will pretend that I belong to you, too. I will pretend that you love me, too._

Hinata finally looked up; seeing all the white irises surrounding the aisle of the church. Her heart leapt from her chest seeing how everything was how she envisioned it to be as a child. People she loves are here to witness her union with the man she loves. No matter how unrequited it may be what matters most is that she is walking to the man she had always loved since forever. She could see her family and friends looking at her in awe, and some were even wiping their tears. He also felt crying from happiness. That finally, no matter how surreal everything may be, at the end of the day, she would still marry him.

She slowly walked her way to the awaiting hand of her father in the middle of the arc. Hiashi, the man who everyone sees as stoic and heartless father, is now shedding some tear for her princess. "Hiinata, I am so glad that I convinced Kushina and Minato to their son marry my beautiful princess." This confuses Hinata, but there were no further discussion of the topic when her father slowly linked her arms on his own. Hinata take note to ask her father what he meant by that later.

She felt her nerves eat her more the closer they got to Naruto. She saw standing with his best friend and best man, Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing a black pair of tuxedo. He looks so dashing with his usual unruly hair and even bluer eyes that she can see reflects the same emotions she is currently feeling.

"Naruto, I may not be the best father to Hinata, but try hurting her and you'll forever regret even existing." Hinata widen her eyes by what her father told her future husband.

She was about to say something to reprimand her father, but she heard Naruto speak, "I promise I will never hurt her, Hiashi-san. And I never go back on my words, so it's a promise of a lifetime."

Hinata can only smile softly by what she heard. He may be really considering starting anew with their relationship. She just hopes that this union would make them both happy.

"Call me, Father, Naruto. And take care of my princess." Hiashi asked once more, now finally handing her hand to her fiancée.

Before she could place her hand on top of him, he looked at her and asked, "Are you willing to put up with all of me, forever, Hime?"

 _He is giving me a chance to back out._ But Hinata doesn't also go back on her words, she had already decided the moment she said yes to his proposal last Christmas that she would marry him, no matter what. So, she answered the only logical thing she could, "I am, Naruto-kun."

And he took her hand, smiling his smile that is only reserved for her, before kissing her palm, "Let's face forever now, then, Hime."

Hinata smiled, loving the promise behind his words. _Forever is such a long time, but forever it is._


	8. Perfect 8

**Hi! I am happy that I made it to my deadline. I kind of rushed this chapter so I am so sorry if you won't like it. Anyways, I am having a problem with my life right now so I am kind of vulnerable as of the moment. I am at the point where I don't want to do anything anymore but since I promised, I still did it. Just don't mind me rambling about how shitty my life is as of late.**

 **I can't respond to reviews as of now because thesis, student council, academics, orgs, family, business is taking a lot of my time. Its actually a miracle I am able to finish this chapter on time.**

 **Anyways, as usual, I don't own anything except maybe my thoughts.**

 **Enjoy! (8/24/17)**

Namikaze Uzumaki Hinata and her new husband are currently in the middle of the dance floor. They are swaying in the tune of one of Hinata's favourite song, At the End of Winter by Nana Mizuki. She can feel how much the song reflects her unrequited love to her husband. **  
**

 _'My feelings_

 _Won't reach you,_

 _And you don't even notice them._

 _I've been pining for you_

 _For so many winters_

 _That I can't even count._

 _It can't be requited, it won't be fulfilled,_

 _But I'm still in love with you. It's never-ending._

 _Even if it's painful,_

 _My heart won't freeze.'_

Her head was on his chest as he placed his arms on her waist. She can hear him hum the tune silently. They are softly moving with the song when Hinata noticed that her family on the Otsutsuki side was not present. She was sure that she sent them invitations, so she moved her head back and look up at the calm form of her husband, "Naruto-kun, do you know why Shion wasn't here?"

She heard him sigh before noticing him frown. Looking down at her, he said despondently, "Hinata, I don't think that this is the right time to talk about—" he paused and sighed, "Shion."

Naruto softly brought Hinata's head back to his chest as they move again. Hinata started to feel confused, _why doesn't he want to talk about her? And what is this he doing?_ "Besides, this is our wedding night. Let's just enjoy the moment and not think of other things okay?" He completed, looking down at her again. She frowned, but Naruto just kissed her forehead, "I can feel you overthinking again. Stop worrying about things that are not even supposed to be discussed." Hinata felt his lips on her mouth and briefly moved back.

Their foreheads were touching and Naruto smiled at her, "I love your eyes; it is so lavender." Hinata felt Naruto touching her left hand where her engagement and wedding rings were neatly and perfectly placed. "I hope you like your engagement ring. It is the same color of your eyes. It reminded me of you that's why I chose it." Hinata felt her heart skips a beat, _what is he doing?_ Hinata felt more and more confuse by his acts, by his words, by everything about him. She was so overwhelmed knowing that he handpicked her engagement ring and the reason he did so because he loved her eyes.

She felt her heart moving so wildly in her chest. It made her think if this is the beginning she was hoping for ever since they have met again. They continue dancing slowly before Hinata felt herself calm down from the turmoil of her heart.

Naruto, being the cheeky guy he is, moved his hand lower in her backside; moving it up and down but not touching her bra-line and her butt cheeks. _Such a tease!_ Hinata felt her breath spike up, her chest heave and her body felt more alert than ever.

"Naruto-kun, please stop teasing me. We are in public. People will notice." Hinata tried reprimanding her new husband, discreetly pushing his hand away and placing it safely on the middle of her back.

Naruto only chuckled and continued caressing her through her gown. "Hinata, you are already my wife. It is just normal for people to assume that I cannot get my hands off my bride." And as if proving his point, he pulled her closer and leaned in her ears, "I can't wait to get you out of that dress, Hime." He whispered seductively, "Don't get me wrong, I love you in that dress, but I think I will love you more out of it."

Hinata blushed hearing her husband say that. But, she just chuckled as she tighten her grip on his neck, "And I can't wait to undress you myself." She whispered back, licking his neck.

She felt him tremble, and she just laughed. Naruto pulled back and stared at her, "I badly want to kiss you right now, Hime." And slowly he dipped his head, but before he can kiss her, they both heard someone clearing throat. They simultaneously look at the person and saw Tsunade and Jiraiya Namikaze smiling at them.

"Naruto, my child, aren't you one lucky man to have such a beautiful wife?" Jiraiya said laughing making Hinata blush to her roots.

"Jiraiya, stop meddling with the kids' affairs," Tsunade started, brushing her husband off, "anyway, we just came here to greet you both and wish you well," she added smiling softly at both of them, but with a hint of seriousness on her eyes locked with Hinata.

"Dr. Tsunade," Hinata started, feeling nervous that her doctor might tell her husband about her condition.

"Hinata, dear, just call me Grandma." She said touching her hand.

"But, baa-chan! Why do you let Hinata call you grandma when I cannot?"

Tsunade only brushes her grandson's hair, followed by Hinata and Jiraiya laughing at the scene, "You jealous kid," which made the group laugh harder when Naruto stepped back and muttered, "I'm no longer a kid."

"Anyway, I need to talk to Hinata, privately." Hinata could hear the warning on her doctor's voice, she gulped.

Before Hinata could even answer, Naruto complained, "What is it that you need to say to my wife that I cannot hear? If you have something to tell her, say it when I am here."

Jiraiya as if sensing the gravity of what the ladies' are to talk about, he pulled Naruto away from them "Oh, come on Naruto. Your little bride is not going anywhere. You smitten, bastard."

Naruto is still grumbling things as he and his grandpa walk away and back to the table. Hinata and Tsunade slowly walk to the other direction. Softly, the old doctor was holding Hinata on her elbows, as she guides her to one of the private rooms in the hotel. When they are already safely in the room, the doctor started as she faced her favourite patient and now granddaughter-in-law, "Hinata, I know that you and my grandson are already sexually active for years now." Hinata reddens, "but, I have to let you know that it may be okay to have sex as it is a form of exercise somehow for your heart, but you should at all cost avoid getting pregnant."

Hinata already knows that this might be a possibility, but she hoped that she can still bear and mother a child. Especially when she decided to marry Naruto, she really wanted to have his child. She knows how much he wants to have a big family, given that he is an only child and he was even orphaned when he was young. She wanted to give everything to Naruto, to make him happy but hearing it directly from her doctor's mouth only made her lose all the hope.

She swallowed and cleared her throat, "is there any chance to still get pregnant?"

Tsunade sighed, closed her eyes and slowly opened them again looking at her, "I know how much you love my grandson and how much you want to have a child with him, but as your doctor, I cannot allow you to have any more risks than you have already taken. Sex is good because it makes your heart stronger, but conceiving a child would weaken it. It requires a much stronger heart and body to let a baby grow inside you. Here is the thing, if you want to have a baby, there is a high possibility that you'll die in giving birth, just like what happened to your mom."

Tsunade approached Hinata and enveloped her in a hug, "I am not stopping you to have a baby but I am just worried that it might kill you. Your condition is fluctuating as of the moment because of the emotional stress and if you sacrifice half your life for a baby then all the more that your life would be endangered. I want you and Naruto's happiness, but please try to reconsider Hinata."

"I have been waiting for this time, you know." He chuckled as they walk side by side.

People were cheering for them as they move to the car waiting for them to send them to the airport. They will be spending their honeymoon at the Land of Whirlpools. Their month-long honeymoon was sponsored by their friends. As for their studies, they are given an excuse for a month since they are already just finishing their requirements for graduation. Since Hinata was already done with her thesis and Naruto already had his contribution for their final project, they were free to go. Once they get back, they just have to take the examinations and wait for the results if they can graduate on time. But, aside from that, they are almost ready to go.

Hinata cannot contain her excitement and nervousness to spend the whole month with Naruto with nothing to worry about. She hopes that this trip could make them closer and hopefully, Naruto could see her as her. She is no longer wishing for her husband to love her back, but it is enough for her to know that he might love her even as a friend, that is already enough for her.

"Naruto, take care of my daughter," Hiashi warned, and in a softer tone, "Hinata, if you need any special help just call me, okay?"

Both the newly-weds nodded and hugged their father. Hanabi was the next to bid them goodbye, "Onee-chan, rest well and don't fool around too much okay? I don't want to be an aunt yet." Hanabi teased. The couple reddens at the innuendo, but smiled anyway. Naruto slung his arms on Hinata's shoulder and pulled her close. "We will see, Hanabi-chan. I might enjoy and have a lot of fun with your sister. You might have a nephew or niece in a year." He laughed, boisterously.

Hinata discreetly pinched him on his side making him stop laughing and facing Hinata. He kissed her softly on the lips, "I am just kidding, Hime."

"Whatever, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, her cheeks flushing. Before they could even continue with their banter, Neji and their friends approached them wishing them well with their trip.

"Hinata, take care of yourself, okay?" Neji reminded her in a very worried tone.

"I will Neji-niichan." Hinata replied hugging her older cousin.

Next to approach her was Shikamaru and Temari, the blond was the first to speak "Hinata, we will visit you some time at the Whirlpool, okay?" Shikamaru only nodded his head and Hinata smiled at the two. She knows that they will keep her secret, which is why she is not really worried that people would know of her current condition.

Naruto was getting more confused. Why is everyone so worried of his wife? First was his grandmother who also happens to be Hinata's doctor. Now, even Shikamaru and Temari who weren't even that close to her was worried about her. _Is it because of her heart?_ _What is she hiding from me?_

Ino and Sai only told her to enjoy herself and as well as to send some pictures of them. Sakura and Sasuke were the second to the last to bid them goodbye saying the same things as the other people. But Sakura being the medical student told them to rest and eat well. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics. Kiba and Shino hugged Hinata hard and just glared at Naruto, threatening him that if he hurt their best friend, he will be castrated. This only made Naruto cringe inside and others laugh at his face.

As they finish saying goodbye to their friends, they were ready to go. Their luggage was already in the car. "Ready to go, Hime?" Naruto ask his new wife staring straight in her lavender depths. "Ready" was the only response from her with her nervousness and excitement eating her nerves.

"Stop with the lovey-dovey, kids." Kushina said teasingly. "You need to go now. Your flight is in an hour."

They bid their family and friends goodbye once more, and travel through the night with hope of a new future ahead with each other.

They spent majority of the time on the plane sleeping; Hinata's head leaning on Naruto's shoulder as they hold each other's hands. They reached their destination early in the morning. The beauty that awaits them is a sight to behold. Everything is so blue. The whole place is covered with ocean and azure skies. This made Hinata smile wider, this reminds her so much of her husband's eyes; and she cannot wait to spend the whole month in this paradise.

The newly-wed couple checked-in in one of the prestigious hotels in the Land of Whirlpool. The hotel was located in one of the resorts owned by Naruto's cousin, Karin Uzumaki. As Naruto fill up the form for their details to be received in the hotel, Hinata wandered her eyes. She just can't stop admiring everything she sees.

The whole place is a paradise. The hotel looks like a big wooden mansion from the outside, but upon entering, it was majestically designed with modern and contemporary wood style. The lobby was almost open in all areas, except for some spaces that were covered with glasses. There are a lot of wooden cottages and benches surrounding the whole lobby, but what made her appreciate the hotel more was the location. It was facing the open ocean covered with white sand. The sand was as soft as flour. There are even birds and seagulls habituating in the area. The air is not as hot even with the coconut trees adorning the place. Truly, it was a majestic place.

They occupy one of the biggest rooms available in the hotel. It was also facing the ocean. Hinata was so delighted seeing their room. She cannot wait to dip in the waters and sleep on the fluffy and inviting bed in front of her. She laughed to herself as she giddily roams around the room familiarizing herself with its design.

Naruto entered the room bringing their luggage inside. Hinata was currently lying on the bed when Naruto placed the bags on the ground.

"Naruto-kun! I can't wait to dip in the water." She said excitedly to her husband swiftly sitting up, which only made Naruto laugh at her and pat her head. Hinata smiled widely at this, "Konoha doesn't have beaches that's why I am so happy our friends chose this for us to have our honeymoon." As if realizing what she had said, she stopped and blushed.

Naruto noticing this, only laughed at her and pat her head again, "Hinata, you are already my wife," he chuckled which made Hinata reddens more at what he said, "You don't have to be so embarrassed of it, you know."

Hinata doesn't know if it is his smile, or the tone of his voice, or just his mere presence that made her relax and smile back at him.

While Naruto was on the shower, Hinata took this opportunity to unpack their luggage and place it on the cabinets.

She giggled when she realized that she is becoming more and more wifely for him. _I am doing things for him. This is just so intimate._ She even felt her heart burst when she saw their clothes sharing the same space inside the dressers.

She was almost finished unpacking when Naruto went out of the bathroom wearing nothing but towel wrapped around his waist. Sure, she had seen him naked countless of times, but it doesn't mean that she cannot still admire his body, especially when he is looking this hot from her point of view.

She was sitting on the floor, folding their underwear, and he was standing so tall while drying his hair with the extra towel he was holding. He was facing away from her, rummaging through the dresser to look for clothes, so she had the perfect view of his chiselled back.

"Hime, where did you put my boxers?" he asked, still searching himself.

Hinata cannot speak. Surely, now she fully understands the concept of cat got your tongue. It was a simple question with a simple answer of 'I have it here' but she cannot open her mouth without drooling. It has been a week or maybe two since the last time they spent the night together. They had been so busy with the wedding preparations and their school requirements that they never really had the chance to simply stay and talk or even more.

Naruto, being impatient as he is, faced Hinata. She saw him smirked when he saw her holding a pair of his favourite boxer, the green one with the frog print. She felt her whole body reddens. Slowly and with a teasing glint in his eyes, he approached her. He slowly leaned his head and kissed her before saying, "thank you, Hime."

Hinata shrieked and swiftly ran inside the bathroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror and gasped. She was so flushed. From what she can see in the exposed part of her chest, she is just so red. Her eyes are dilated and her mouth is slightly open with her harsh breathing. She cannot control how fast her heart is pacing, and she realized one thing for sure; she is aroused, and only her husband can satisfy her.

They were walking hand in hand in the white sand. They were enjoying the time as they lazily talk about anything that caught their interest.

"I love your two-piece," Naruto commented, "but I don't like how men are staring at you."

Hinata giggled and replied, "I love your trunks, it is not so short, but I don't like women ogling your body."

Naruto catching the game said, "I love your hands, it is so soft to touch, but I hate it when I don't have it in mine."

Hinata blushed and looked down. She cannot let Naruto win this game, "I love your eyes, it is so blue, it reminds me of the ocean, but I hate it when it looks at other girls."

Naruto chuckled, "Hey! I'm not looking at other girls!" and they both laugh when Hinata made a face, "Anyways, I love your voice, it is so sweet especially when it calls my name, but I don't like it very much when it speaks of other man."

Hinata raised her eyebrow and smiled at him as she rubs his knuckles, "I love your hair it is so yellow, it reminds me of the sun and it gives me hope. But I don't like it so much when it tickles me."

"Really, that's the best you can get?" Naruto teased.

Hinata immediately answered no, but before she can even open her mouth he said, "I love your body, it is so soft and cuddly, I want to melt in it, but I don't like how you don't take care of it so well."

Hinata frowned at this, _what does he mean? Does he know something?_ She cleared her throat as she tries to compose herself, "I love your hands," she started but Naruto interrupted her again, "I already used that!" he said accusingly.

"I don't remember having rules that said that we can't use the same noun." Hinata argued, silently laughing when Naruto pouted his lips, "Anyways, my turn." Hinata resumed, "I love your hands, it is so big and warm and I feel secure, but I hate it when it touches other woman."

"Hey! I can notice how you are always 'hating' or 'not liking' things when it involves other woman!" Naruto complained. He was still pouting when he said "I love your eyes, I can get lost on it forever, but I hate how it can see my soul."

This stopped Hinata from walking. Her mind went blank. _What?_ It suddenly felt heavy and awkward between them but then Naruto just laugh it off and said, "Your turn, Hime."

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She said without any hesitation and with no regret.

Naruto stopped walking and looked down at her. Shock was evident on his face. Then it was followed by confusion, before realization dawned on him. He looks so contrite and confused, Hinata wanted to take back what she had said. But she can't and she won't. He deserves to know. She deserves to say it.

There was a very long pause between them. The world stopped turning for Hinata and Naruto. They just stood there, looking at each other; talking with their eyes and soul. Only the waves from the ocean, the gulls from a distance, and the people going about their normal lives make it appear normal. But they are aware that everything is anything but normal.

Hinata sucked in her breath and was ready to just take it back when Naruto suddenly said, "I know. Thank you, Hinata."

After that, they just continue with their walk. But unlike earlier, there were no more words shared between them. There is only silence.

However, Naruto being himself, speak first. "Hime, aren't you hungry?"

Hinata felt relief washed over her. At least Naruto was talking to her again, "Actually, I kind of am."

Naruto grinned and pulled her, "let's eat then!"

The awkwardness between them was lifted again once they started eating. They were eating grilled fish and squid, as they talk and banter once again.

"You know I hate vegetables, especially the green and leafy ones." Naruto said, while munching his food, noticing the seaweeds that accompany their meal.

Hinata giggled softly before softly reprimanding him, "But it is the healthiest ones. You should learn to eat more vegetables."

"I'll only eat some when it tastes good."

"I'll cook you some veggie then. I'll make it edible for you." Hinata promised.

Naruto only grinned at her and continue eating, "It's a promise Hime! No going back on you word," he said in a sing-song voice which only made Hinata giggle at him.

They spent majority of their time together swimming after eating their lunch. They were on the deeper part of the beach with less people cuddling. It was almost five in the afternoon and there were less and less people on the water. Most are already resting in their cottages or some are enjoying the party on the beachside. But Naruto and Hinata are not one of those people. They enjoy the company of each other more than to be in a crowded place.

Naruto was holding Hinata on her butt as her legs are already wrapped in his hips. Her arms were encircled on his nape as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Aren't you tired yet? I am quite heavy, Naruto-kun." She said a little sleepy.

"Nah. It's okay. The salt water actually makes you lighter." He cajoles, "and besides I like you wrapped on me."

She giggles. It is actually sweet of him to tell her that. She almost doesn't want to move. She just wants this moment to freeze. She wants them to be always like this, just talking and wrapped in each other's hand.

However, reality knocks. Hinata felt Naruto hardening under her. Her womanhood was directly on his hardening meat. Her cheeks redden, especially when Naruto suddenly bit her ears and whispered seductively, "I will take you here. Be quiet."

"Wait, Naruto-kun. As much as I want you," she paused, hesitating before she continued, "I want our first time as husband and wife to be on the marital bed."

Naruto looked fondly at her. He softly touch her cheeks, "Hinata, I also want that, really. But seeing you in your purple bikini made me this hard. And I don't think that I can walk in public with an erection." He sighed, "so please, can I take you here and now? And I promise to make love to you later on the bed as many times as you want."

Hinata reddens at his implication. And its as if she can really say no to Naruto, so she answered the most logical thing for her to say right now, "Take me, then, Naruto-kun."

Naruto slipped his hand on her bikini thong. Hinata felt herself involuntarily flinch. She felt hot and her husband touching her in her private area makes her even hotter. She just wants him to take her now, as he slowly caresses her on the surface; one finger almost sliding in, but not really going in. She is getting frustrated and impatient as seconds pass by. She just can't take it anymore.

She moans as she finally felt Naruto's finger enter her. But, Naruto stifled her moans when he kissed her passionately. Their tongues were playing, moving against each other; mirroring the movement of his finger in her.

They look like normal couple on the onlookers. They look like they were just hugging and moving with the waves. But, that's not what really they are doing.

Hinata was almost at her peak, but Naruto suddenly stopped which made her groan in frustration. Before she can even scold him however she felt him pulled his trunks down and release her manhood. She was about to protest that people might see them, but it was too late. Her thong was already set aside and he pushed hardly on her.

Naruto tried to move discreetly; using the waves as the perfect excuse to move with the water. There are still people swimming around them but the nearest was also a couple who might also be doing the same thing they are doing but only meters away from them.

They kept moving together, Hinata gripping Naruto's hair as he guide the movement of her hips with his hands. They muffled their moans and groans through kissing and biting each other's necks. They were almost at their peak, a few more thrusts and they will be satisfied. Naruto, nearing his climax, pushed harder inside Hinata which send her to edge. Three more effortful thrust from him and he released his essence inside her.

"That was awesome." Naruto said happily, gently helping Hinata on her feet.

"We were almost caught, Naruto-kun!" she admonishes, but giggles nonetheless, as she see how happy Naruto is. At least she already felt more relaxed.

They ate dinner afterwards and after that escapade on the open sea, they spent the evening on their marital bed, as promised by Naruto. Only moans and groans of satisfaction coupled by each other's names can be heard in their room. They were entangled with each other and cannot be separated. Huffs and puffs of breath accompanied their already deafening room. They were both tired, but contentment, satisfaction and happiness were felt in the couple as they make love.

By the time they were finished, the sun was already shining on the horizon. Hinata stared at her husband sleep soundly. She always loved to study his face when he is asleep. She loves how emotions run across his sleeping form, from peace to confusion to rage to peace again. It was always the same, but she never gets tired of just idly looking at him.

She wonders if they could spend their marriage life for long. As she goes back to the day they had spent, she could claim that they were happy. That he is happy with her. And it is enough for her; besides, that what she had bargained for, maybe a longer heartbeat for his happiness.

"I hope I could give you the family you've always wanted." She whispered, touching the scar on his face, "I know how much you've wanted a family of your own, and I cannot be selfish not to give it to you." She sighed, kissing the side of his lips, "I promise to give you your happiness even it costs me my life." She can feel her heart soar from determination, "I will never go back on my words."

She was still caressing his face when he suddenly opened his eyes. Blue locked on lavender, but just how fast it opens, he also closed it swiftly. _He must be just dreaming._

Hinata placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. _Its so healthy, if only I have this strong of a heart_. She hugged him harder and kissed his chest where his heart is. "I love you Naruto-kun." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

She felt Naruto's hand tighten around her waist, "I love you too."

She felt her heart stop.


	9. Perfect 9

**Its been so long! And I don't want to bore you with explanations of my absence. But someone told me to just post whatever I wrote, so I am doing this for that reader. I know you know who you are.**

 **ENJOY! This chapter is shorter than others. So, sorrrrrry. (1/25/18)**

Chapter 9

When Hinata was four years old she always dreamt to be married to a prince and live with her prince in a castle in the sky and live happily ever after. When she turned eight, she only wished to see the boy who saved her, her knight-in-shining-armour. At 12 she selfishly dream of extending her life and be with the one she loves for a longer time. At 16, before their encounter, she only dream of him noticing her. Every four years her hopes and dreams change, being lesser and lesser. She does not expect that now in her 20th, she will be married to the man she had ever loved and will ever be.

Hinata woke up languidly. She felt so at peace. It has been a long time that she woke up satisfied and contented. She has her back leaning on the hard chest of her new husband. She felt her new husband wrapped his arms on her waist pulling her closer. She heard him mumble something before kissing her back and returning back to sleep.

This is the official first day of their marriage life. She cannot deny that she is really excited to spend the month with her husband in this paradise. She cannot wait to be the wife that she has been dreaming of since she was a little kid. And certainly, she cannot wait to spend the rest of her remaining life with the man she loves.

Last night was a revelation to her. She doesn't know if the 'I love you' was for her, but she cannot stop her heart from beating wildly in her chest; whether it is directed to her or not, she doesn't care, as long as he is happy. Although her heart does yearn to hear it straight from his mouth directed to her. However, she knows that she cannot force it and she will not, because his happiness is her top priority. But it doesn't also mean that she will just be a masochist, the truth is she is happy. Just being with the man she loves is enough for her to be.

She meekly faces him and wrapped her own arms on his torso. Slowly, she touched his sideburns and his scar on the cheeks. She loved how unique these marks are on him, however knowing the story behind this makes her heart reach out for him. How she wished that she was there when he needed someone with him. How she wished that she had the courage to speak to him, those times when he was bullied because of always being the last on the class. More importantly, how she wished she could have more time to spend with him.

He slowly opened his eyes; blue eyes to lavender depths, both were dancing with mirth and serenity. They just remained in the silence of each other's company; just lying down staring at each other. Hinata felt Naruto's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Even being with him for a very long time, he still makes her blush. She felt his hard toned legs enveloped with her soft ones; his chest pressed on hers, and his hips teasing hers.

"Good morning, Hime." He pecked her lips, "What should we do today?"

She hugged him, smelling and kissing his neck first before answering, "I just want to stay here in the bed. I am not actually in the mood to go outside."

"But Hime, the day is so good to be ignored." He protested silently, trying to coax her out of the bed.

"I know. But, this is just our second day here." She withdrawn a little and looked at him, "I just want to spend the day with my husband. Besides, we have the whole month for ourselves." She hugged him again, "Can't we just talk? I just want to rest and lazily spend the day with you today."

He chuckled and pulled her tighter, "Okay. You're the boss."

She giggled, "Yeeey! I won!"

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, running his hands lazily on her side.

"Let's just ask each other questions, but we should be honest and it is not allowed not to answer." She said playfully.

"Hmmm," he kiddingly contemplates, "okay."

"Me first!" she said excitedly, sitting astride his hips, before finally lying on top of him "who serves the best ramen for you?"

He laughs shyly and silently said, "you. It is so much better than Ichiraku's."

Her heart skipped a beat. She felt her face reddens, thus she hides on his chest. He just simply wrapped his arms on her and asked her, "Who was your first boyfriend?"

She gasped; technically she never had a boyfriend. She doesn't know what to answer him since before they got married, the only relationship she had is friends with benefits with him. She tried contemplating for her answer, but what more can she say than the truth, "I never had one, Naruto-kun." She whispered in his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her. "Well, maybe except for what we had, I really had no intimate relationships with anyone, at all. Besides, I was only sixteen when we have started all of this. I never really had the time to play around." Hinata looked at his eyes before mumbling, "and you know, I only have eyes for you."

"Hmm." Hinata can only guess that what Naruto might be showing right now was confusion based on what she heard from him. "I never realized that…" she heard her husband said, with clear disappointment in his voice, "I'm sorry Hinata, you could have had better life than what you have if I did not force you into this...situation"

The change in the air was evident. The earlier light mood was replaced by the tight feeling of regret, sadness and disappointment. Hinata can only touch his hand and softly kiss it before comforting her confused husband, "Don't feel that way Naruto-kun. You know how much I love you and how is this my choice; you never forced me into anything." She kissed his chest before looking up at him. She smiled and cheekily tried to set the mood light again, "its my turn now, right?"

Naruto only nodded at her, "So, what are your plans after we graduate?"

There was a pause, before Hinata heard Naruto sigh. "I actually don't know. I don't want to take over our business, you know? I feel like it was my father's legacy, but not mine. I want to have my own name, but not in the business field." He chuckled, "I never really told this to anyone, but I am afraid to be just a shadow of my father, you know? I don't want the limelight, the expectations, and everything that is my father now. I want to be so much more, to be my own person, to simply be just Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze without people only recognizing me because of my lineage," he sighed, "but I don't know if I can."

Hinata stared at him wide-eyed, _he never shared this to anyone?_ She felt elated knowing this, and at the same time, she felt like she need to say something, "Naruto-kun, whatever it is that you want, I know that you can achieve it. You just have to believe in yourself that you can do it. I know that it may be kind of hypocritical coming from me, but I know that you can be so much more if you just have faith in yourself." She smiled fondly at him, touching his sideburns once again, "you have everything that you need to succeed, all you have to do is to see them."

The uncertainty that was marring Naruto's face was replaced by comfort. He slowly grinned at her and dragged her up to kiss her fully on the lips. She gladly kissed him back before she heard him say in her lips "Thank you, Hinata. That means a lot to me."

They have continued asking each other's questions. There was something between them that changed since the day they have exchanged their vows. They feel more connection, not only physically, but on emotional level. Hinata can never wished for anything else at this time.

They were enjoying each other's company while they lie around lazily when suddenly the telephone rings. Naruto was the one to pick it up. Hinata can clearly see how his mood became even better. His smile looks so genuine and light that she can see the pure, unadultered happiness swimming in his eyes. She wonders who was on the other side of the phone to illicit this kind of emotion from her husband. _Is it Shion?_ Before Hinata can even stop her thoughts, she felt her heart tighten.

 _When will she leave us alone?_ She just decided to face away from her husband clutching her aching heart. She might lose it anytime that she had to breathe deeply to calm herself.

Naruto must have noticed the change in his wife's demeanour that he asked the person he is talking with to hang up. He slowly approached her back on the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto gently prod, kissing her temple.

Hinata feeling a little better faced him again and smiled meekly, "I am just hungry," she lied.

"Do you want me to prepare something for you?" he asked lying down with her, while playing with her hair.

"Nah. I'll prepare us food later." She smiled, "I just want to lie down a little longer."

Naruto shocked Hinata when he suddenly pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck with his hair. "By the way, my cousin, Karin called. She wanted to meet with us."

 _Karin? His cousin?_ She thought confused, _it wasn't Shion?_ She felt the sudden wave of relief wash over her. "Okay." She smiled more genuinely.

They just lie there in the softness of their bed. Naruto combing the blue tresses of his wife, as Hinata paints circles on his chest as she listens to his heart.

"Naruto-kun, did you know that I have loved you since we were kids?"

Naruto's hand suddenly stopped moving, his heart thumping loudly in Hinata's ears. She somehow regrets asking. She was about to take the question back but she heard him sigh and said, "I'm not really sure. I was dense, you know." He said jokingly before silently laughing at his self. He kind of expected Hinata to agree and laugh with him, but she surprised him.

Hinata harrumphed and pouted as he stared at him, "No, you're not."

Naruto looked shocked. This was the first time he heard someone not make him a fool; and was angry at him making a fool of himself. "Hinata."

"Naruto-kun, you may be slow to understand things by the book, but that does make you any lesser than anyone. You may not be intelligent like Sasuke or genius like Shikamaru, but I know you are street smart. You are a proud failure." Hinata slowly regarded him, touching his face before she returned in her original position on his chest. "I have seen you worked so hard—in studying, in making friends, in being acknowledged by Sakura when we were in grade school, and by Shion now in college—and even if you fail countless of times, you still managed to laugh and get back up. You might have failed, but you never gave up in everything you felt passionate about. And I think that it is not foolishness, but your strength. If it is other people, they might already have quit or became lost in life when they have been bullied or they have been left to fend for their selves, but you did not. Instead, you smile and manage to change the people around you; including me. And for me, that is what real strength is. It is not the intelligence, or the cleverness, but it is learning your worth and your own strength that makes you less of a fool that you think of yourself. I hope that you see your worth more because being blind to it makes you a fool. You know you deserve all the love and all you have right now, and I hope that you also see that you are worthy to receive this."

She giggled softly before continuing, still lazily drawing circles on his chest, "I was afraid to die before, you know. When I learned about my condition, I lost all hope; I felt that life is not worth it with all the pain and suffering. I study every single day to graduate, and when I do, I have to work hard to provide for myself, but I always thought of the point of all of this. Why do we have to suffer, feel pain and always struggle when at the end of all of this we would all die?" she sighed and rest her chin on his chest. She could see the bewilderment on her husband's eyes, "I had no hope. I am dying anyway. Every day is another day lost in my life. I just wanted to die shortly. The day I was kidnapped, I was struggling to get away, but it was an opportunity for me; an opening to shorten my life through the hand of my kidnapper. But, then you came, taking a bullet for me, being my knight-in-shining-armour. The moment you held my hand and smiled at me while struggling from pain from the gunshot, I learned that I want to live more. To experience more pain just to be have another day with you. when you took that bullet that as supposed to be mine, I kno from that moment on, that my life

"At first, I was confused with how you love to stay in the hospital. I have always hated the hospital because my mom was always there, and I learned of my condition there. It confused me to no end, but when we became friends, I slowly understood.

"It really was selfish for me to just wish to die because of something that is not within my control. I have everything, a loving parents and family, a home, I always have food on my plate, and you have nothing. Yet, you wanted to live when I do not. So, the day that I met you was the same day that I wanted to live again." She reached out to him and kissed him on the mouth. "Your smile saved me. Thank you, Naruto-kun. I love you and I always will."

Hinata can see the confusion in his eyes. This must be so hard for him, so before he could even attempt to open his mouth, she said. "You don't have to answer me, Naruto-kun. It wasn't a question that needs one. I just want you to know. But don't feel any pressure to return my feelings, because I just want you to be happy. And I know that I will never be the person that you need." She smiled fondly at him and without waiting for a reply from him, stood up. She got dressed and walked to the kitchen.

Somehow, opening up to him makes her happy. But she was serious when she told him that she expects no answer from him. She was just afraid that she might die any moment without him knowing her feelings for him.

She is now done preparing their lunch. She can still hear Naruto in the shower. But, it has already been an hour since he entered the bathroom. She is starting to get worried. Putting the food on the table, she knocked on the door. "Naruto-kun? Lunch is ready. Are you done already?"

There is no response from the other side. The only sound is the shower running. She frowned, and got even more worried. "Naruto-kun? Can you please open the door?" she said, panic on her voice as she hurriedly and loudly knock.

She can no longer wait for his reply, so she got the spare key from the drawer and open the bathroom. She stopped on her tracks when she saw a naked Naruto sitting under the shower; his head resting on his knees that was bent, his shoulders shaking. _He is crying._

Hinata slowly approached him, and knelt in front of him. She doesn't care if she is still wearing her clothes and it is now soaked with water. She just needs to know what is wrong with her husband. To help him of what he is facing right now.

"Naruto-kun, look at me." Hinata whispered as she placed her hand under his chin and her him look at her. At first, there was hesitation from him, but he gradually look back at her. "What's wrong?"

She was answered by silence. He just stared at her as tears flow from his eyes. His body is still rocking with silent tears. Then he suddenly hugged her, "I am so sorry Hinata."

Hinata doesn't know what to do or say, so she just hugged him back with all the comfort she can offer. "I am so sorry Hinata," he repeated, "I am not the man for you. I don't deserve you. I am afraid to fall in love with you."

She felt her heart clench, her eyebrows frowning. _What is he saying?_ "I don't understand you, Naruto-kun. But, I love you and I will never leave you. You cannot tell me if I deserve you or not, because I will be the judge of that. And I may not be worthy of you, but please let me love you."

Naruto shook his head. All disapproval was in his face. He kept on sobbing, not really caring if his snot and tears were already mixing with the flowing water. "I am a coward Hinata. I am afraid that people might leave me, that's why I don't get attached with people. The only reason I agreed to have a sexual relationship with you is because I know we made some rules. I never thought that you have loved for so long now. And it will be unfair to you, because I can never love you back."

He cried nonstop now, "All the people I loved left me; my father and mother, my friends, you when we were young, and I am afraid that you might leave me too even if we are already married."

Hinata enveloped him in a hug, and whispered "I regretted the day I left you, and I never want to feel the same pain when I did that. I promise you that I will never ever leave you. So please, let me love you."

"You don't understand Hinata," he said still sobbing his heart out, "I am not capable of trusting anyone ever again. You will just hurt yourself when you stay with me because I would just leave you.

"I cannot play with your heart. I have already been so unfair to you when I asked you to be my fuck buddy. I have hurt you when I have told you countless times how much I love your cousin. I am killing you now because I married you."

Hinata closed her eyes, feeling her heart aching, before meeting his eyes, "why did you marry me?"

A look of anguish passed his eyes. Guilt and sadness filled the blue eyes that she loved so much. It hurts seeing how her husband struggles to answer her. Eventually he let go of her, and in a soft voice he broke her, "because I will never love you for you to hurt me."

Suddenly, Hinata tensed up. She can feel her heart crippling inside her chest. Her eyes are starting to tear up, _is this the consequence of being with him?_ She thought sadly. _But, it is better than not being with him, at all. This is enough._ Hinata sat on the floor, still facing Naruto, "I know that you would never love me, Naruto-kun, and I have already told you time and time again that I don't care. As long as I am with you, it is already enough for me. Let me love you unconditionally without asking anything in return." She hugged her husband who is looking at her. His eyes still red and puffy but the tears already stopped. "Stop crying, because I will never leave you. And that is a promise."

Naruto suddenly embraced her hard, "Hinata, thank you."

After what happened, they have decided to meet up with Naruto's cousin, Karin.

Karin was with her boyfriend Suigetsu. All four of them decided to eat on the beachside. The girls were having so much fun talking with each other while the guys decided to talk about business. It was not very hard for Hinata to feel at ease with her husband's cousin. She felt like she needed to talk with someone—someone close to her husband.

"So, Hina-chan, how was your wedding night?" Karin laughed as Hinata's cheeks flushed.

"Karin-chan!" Hinata called, "stop teasing me!"

Karin laughed boisterously, "I was just kidding." She laughed again, "but really, how was your first day being an Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

Hinata stared down at her fingers lying on top of her lap. She smiled blissfully, "It was a dream come true." But her smile becomes forlorn, "but it is a means to an end."


	10. Perfect 10

**Hi guys! Finally for chapter 10. I am so sorry for uploading so late and I am afraid you might not like this chapter. anyways, Enjoy Minna'san! (2/10/18)**

"Did you enjoy talking with my cousin? I hope she wasn't that loud for you." He laugh as he wrapped his arms on her shoulders.

Hinata only smiled at him and nodded a little. There were things still bothering her. Things that she knows she has no control over; but she cannot help it. Although, she does not want to think about it now that she is with Naruto. She just hopes that it is not showing on her face right now.

Naruto continued talking about what he and Suigestu has conversed about this past few hours. He was glad that he got some ideas on how to run their company once his father decided to put the responsibility on his shoulders. They kept walking on the beachside as they watch the sun set for the day.

Colors of orange and lavender filled the sky as the ocean drown the sun in its glory. Hinata watched it in awe. She had always loved moments like this. She did not notice that Naruto stopped talking and just stared at her as she set her eyes on the view unfolding in front of her.

"it is so beautiful" Hinata murmured, appreciating the beauty of the coming twilight.

"it is." Naruto answered, not really looking at the scenery, but on the smile that was painted on his wife's lips. He felt his heart stopped at the glow he sees on her eyes. Everyting paled compared to what he is witnessing right now.

He had never seen her this happy with him before. With him, he can always notice her suppressing her emotions other than passion and lust. It is only until she confessed her love for him that he also noticed the love, but never the unsheltered happiness in her eyes. Suddenly he felt guilty.

He didn't notice that he tightened her grip on her hands. This made Hinata look at him. She noticed the frown on his face as if he is thinking of something very important, "is something the matter?"

He briefly closed his eyes before turning his back on her. He touched both her hands before saying earnestly, "I am so sorry, Hinata. You don't deserve me."

Hinata can only smile. It is me who doesn't. I will just hurt you eventually. I was just so selfish that I kept you even if I know that I will just leave you. Hinata knows that this time will eventually come. That this words will be uttered. This is how much she knows him. And this does not alleviate any feeling of guilt away from her. It just made her even more remorseful.

Instead of being happy, she felt saddened by this. This is how small Naruto sees himself. This is how broken he is and soon she will break him more. This made her heart clench and reach out for him. She reached for his cheeks and tenderly stroked the whiskers on his face, "I love you and always remember that. It is I who does not deserve a great man like you." she sadly smiled, knowing that the end begins when they got married.

"See!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, making Hinata draw back a little. Then on a softer voice, he said "You are this accepting of me even if you know I might never return your feelings." Naruto can only look down at their connected hands. He felt how much Hinata loves him even in the way she touch him. There is always this tender caress that feels that she always protects him. How can I do this to her? She does not deserve me.

Hinata smiled sadly, "I know but I never wanted you to return anything for me, because I love you because I love you and there is no other reason for me to feel otherwise. So please, stop being so hard on yourself." She replied softly, trying to make him feel better. But she knows she can't. She can only convey her feelings as much. "Naruto, you are a great man. Always remember that. You deserved to be loved, that's why I am loving you this much. Learn to love yourself okay? That is already enough for me." She caressed his whisker marks again smiling tenderly. At least he will not hurt as much if he learned to love himself.

Naruto felt an overwhelming feeling enveloping him. He cannot stop himself from hugging her hard, and kissing the crown of her head. " Thank you, Hinata." If only I can return your feelings for me.

She returned the favor with as much love she can put in that hug. She then draw back a little later.

"Naruto, I want you to promise me something." This is the least that I can do for both of us. Hinata pensively asked.

"As long as you promise not to leave me." There is a desperation, a plea that only made her even more guilty.

"I promise." She said, briefly closing her eyes.

"What is it then?" Naruto grinned at her, feeling more secured that Hinata promised to him. He knows that she does not go back on her words, and he believes her more than anything.

"I know you love my cousin, and I can't stop you from feeling that." Hinata started. Naruto doesn't know where would this go but he kept his mouth shut. "But I just want you to promise me that we will never lie to each other. I want this marriage to work somehow and if we can't love each other, then maybe some honesty would suffice." Hypocrite! Hinata can only swallow the lump on her throat as the pain in her heart spread.

There was a pregnant pause between them. Hinata's hand is still on his cheeks while he still held the other on his.

Hinata was afraid of what might Naruto's answer would be. She knows that what she was asking is too much for him, but she needs this, even if it would kill him. Before she can even withdraw her words, she heard him say "I promise, Hinata. That's the least thing I can do for you."

From that moment on their honeymoon made a sweeter turn.

Their stay in the resort was pure bliss for the both of them. There are times where they just spend the days in their room doing nothing but loving each other's bodies. There are days when they walk around the town to explore the beautiful things it could offer. There are even times when they go their separate ways to spend time with Karin and Suigetsu. But at the end of the day, one thing is for sure, they always go home to each other's arms. Endless nights of passion were spent with each other where Hinata would always say her love for him and Naruto saying sweet nothings to her and thanking her always after they made love.

Its almost time for them to go back to Konoha. Both were saddend by this because of the good things they have shared in that beautiful town. But they have to ho back to reality, especially that in two months will already be their graduation.

Hinata received a message from Sakura and Ino that she can actually gradute summa cum laude if she manage to take her final exams in a week, which made her so happy. When Naruto knew of this, they decided to celebrate out. He wanted to treat her wife out for her great performance in her academics. Especially when he always had a hard time studying before the both of them met.

Naruto was studying Media Arts in the university and he always had a hard time passing his written exams. However, that all changed when they started their little game. More than learning and exploring sexually together, Hinata also tutored him on their common subjects or even those that he has a hard time grasping.

So Naruto wanted to take this opportunity to bring her wife out especially that they have to go home soon. They will have lesser time for each other then.

"I really am proud of you, Hime." He said as he kiss the back of her hands. They were now sitting on one of the restaurants on the beachside. There is lighter mood on this restaurant as there is a melodic music playing in the background, setting the mood even better.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Although, I still have to finish five final exams when we get back. I am actually nervous that I might flunk." She has to take the exams right after they get back, and because she has been so preoccupied she never really had a time to just study for those.

Naruto could only laugh at her. "Are you kidding me? You, flunk? No way! You had the last seven semesters always on top, you don't want to ruin that record right? You'll do great, trust me." He smiled sincerely as he touched the back of her hands. "Besides, there is no way that my personal tutor and now my wife would fail. Trust me, Hime, you'll be fine." He laugh again as he rubbed his nape when he continued, "I am even more afraid to flunk. I never even bothered opening any of my books this semester."

Hinata laughed at his antics. Of course, she would never let that happen. She wanted to graduate with him so if she needs to tutor him again, then so be it.

Hinata smiled at him feeling warmth spread from her heart. This is the reason why she fell in love with him. He always knows what to say when she is feeling down. He is just so sensitive when it comes to her. She felt so grateful for being with him especially this time. She cannot even think of regretting the marriage they have been forced to.

They started eating when their order arrived. They were both eating beef steaks with steamed marinated cabbage and mashed potato on the side. They were enjoying their evening just talking and occasionally laughing in between their conversation. Everything is perfect. Since the day they have decided to be honest with each other, it feels like a heavy fog has been lifted from their relationship. They have become more than just bed partners or husband and wife, they have been best of friends. For that, Hinata can not ask for more.

It was almost time for them to go. Naruto already paid for their bill. Hinata remained on her seat as she waited for Naruto to finish paying for their meal and she was about to go to him when someone approached their table.

"Hinata," said an overly sweet voice, "my dearest cousin."

Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her blood drained from her face. What is she doing here?

Her cousin bent over and kissed her cheeks. Hinata could only stare, her heart pounding. "I just came by to say hello" smiled by her cousin which made her hair stood up and her body cringe, "and to ask if I could borrow your husband from you, just for a night." She smiled sadly sweetly.

Hinata saw red. Her blood boiled and her heart pounded hard. How dare she!

She tried controlling her beating heart. She saw her husband on her periphery still waiting in the counter. She collected herself and stood up directly facing her dear cousin.

"Shion, its been a while" she kissed her cheek "but I don't understand why you are here on my and my husband's honeymoon."

"You are just so naïve, eh, Hinata? Do you really think that Naruto will love you?" Shion scoffs.

Hinata felt her heart clenched, of course she knows. "I know, but that does not answer my question. What are you doing here, asking time for a married man from his wife, nonetheless? Are you really that desperate to even come here and ruin our honeymoon just to get laid?" Hinata opened her wallet, getting all her cash, "here. You might not have money with you. Just get someone to scratch that itch you are feeling right now." She pushed on her hands, putting all her money, "don't you dare lay a finger on a married man ever again, Shion. You look pathetic."

Shion could only stare at Hinata with her mouth wide open. Hinata satisfied with the look on Shion turned on her heels and was about to go straight to her husband when she bumped on him directly.

"Naruto." Hinata could only stare at his smoldering eyes. Did he heard everything? Is he angry with me?

Hinata saw the confusion passed her husband's eyes. She saw how he swallowed. She saw the regret in his eyes as he finally looked at her.

"Go home Hinata. I need to talk with Shion."

And he left. With her.

Hinata could only stare at their leaving figures. She could only close her eyes as she saw how her cousin's arms wrapped around her husband's waist. That should have been me, but he was never mine.

She had been staring at the door for hours now. Its already four in the morning and he was still not here. Her husband is still in the arms of another girl, and her cousin, nonetheless.

The pain in her chest just keeps on growing every second that she waits for the return of her husband back in her arms. She could not think straight. Her mind is boggled with endless thoughts of rejection and pain. She wanted to cry but it seems that her eyes can't. She could only swallow the pain that is slowly eating her whole.

She was just sitting there. In the darkness. Hearing nothing. Feeling nothing. Thinking nothing. She felt empty and confused and lost.

She saw the orange light passing through their open blinds. Its already morning and he's still with her.

She was about to stand up when she felt her head spin making her wobbled and back on the sofa. I should have slept. This is not good for me.

She calmed herself and tried walking to their room again. She managed to get to bed somehow. But as she lied their, she can only think of how her husband must be pleasuring her cousin. This made her heart clench even more. She cannot even peacefully close her eyes.

More times passed and no Naruto came. She just realized she fell asleep when she opened her eyes and saw that the sun is already high. She looked at the watch and saw that its already two in the afternoon. And still no Naruto.

She managed to get up despite the heaviness of her heart and body. She can feel how her heart is beating so hard that she can even see it through her clothes. She immediately get her medicine and took it.

She was in no mood to go outside and risk her body fainting so she waited. And waited. And waited.

We'll be leaving tomorrow. Hinata mused sadly. She knew that this time would eventually come. The time when he had to choose and he would always choose her without second thoughts.

Its already ten in the evening. She does not want to wallow in self-pity anymore. She should have known. She had always known. It was her own stupidity that led to this. If only she just settled for his company and didn't wished for more, it would not have hurt this much. It was her choice, and this is her punishment. She had been too happy during this vacation that she fooled herself to believe that their relationship could change. But everything is just a means to an end. And this is her ending with him.

She packed all their luggage and prepared herself to go home. She have decided to continue loving him even if it means killing herself. He had been true and honest with her, and this is the least she could return to him.

She fell asleep on their bed, settling the battle inside her whether to accept him still or not. But then she realized, this was their setup. She should not have fell in love. It is her fault. It was her who brought herself to end.

She wanted to continue loving him but then if she keeps on letting him do thia to her, then how can she love him? I should stop doing this to myself. That was her last thought as she closed her eyes.

Morning came. There is still no sign of Naruto in their bedroom. She got up and went straight to the kitchen.

Then she saw him. Her heart leaped.

He looks so dishevelled and forlorn. She stopped her tracks and just stare at him. She felt like crying as her heart clench, but she can't. She needs to be strong for both of them.

"Hey." Hinata started as she walked to their kitchen.

Naruto looked up. Shocked that Hinata even wanted to talk to him after not coming home for two nights. He doesn't know what to feel and what to think. "Hey."

Hinata swallowed as she closed her eyes. She doesn't know if she can really go back to what they were supposed to be after everything that happened. Maybe going back to zero is the best thing to do right now. Going back to being casual sex partners.

"I will be having breakfast, would you like some?" Hinata offered. "we have cereals, or would you like some rice? We have eggs and ham." She continued, not really caring that Naruto approached her. She felt rather than see his presence in her back.

Hinata heard Naruto sigh that it madebher heart reavh out for him. But she needs to keep her stance. "Are you just going to pretend that we were okay after I did not came home for the last two nights?" Hinata can hear the desperation. She can feel the pleas from his unspoken words.

She breath in deep first before facing him, "Naruto, its okay. I am okay. You are okay. So why are we even discussing this?" she turned around again, not trusting herself to keep her tears at bay. She just busied herself getting eggs form the ridge. "isn't this what you want? We have already talked about this, thousand times before. So what is your problem? We both know that this is just an arranged marriage. We have even agreed that we are free to date and sleep around, as long as we keep its secret. What you do with your life is your choice, and I don't want to get in the way of that. So please, also leave me be."

"what are you saying?" she felt his voice cracked. The confusion on his voice was apparent. "I thought you love me. So why are you doing this to me?"

Hinata sighed. She wanted to cry, and hug him. She rally want to but she can't for the fear that her reslove would all crumble down on her feet. "I do. I love you." And that's it. She never bothered explaining, because even she doesn't know what to say to him.

Naruto was about to open his mouth again to clear the confusion, but he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Naruto could only look at the back of his wife before answering the front door.

Hinata heard him walk away. That was the only time she let the tears flood her cheeks. I don't think I can do this. All the pentup emotions just came rushing from her heart to her eyes. This is too much for her. She placed her hand to her heart trying to silence her sobs. As she felt Naruto approaching, she swiftly wiped her tears away and continued cooking.

"It was the bellboy, asking if when should we need the service van to the airport." Naruto explained.

"I have already packed everything last night. I will just finish cooking. You can prepare yourself then we can go. I have already took a shower last night, I am ready to go as is." Hinata said, still not looking at him. She finished preparing his food and then she left the area to get her luggage.

The trip to the airport and back home was filled with silence. There were no longer conversations and jokes hanging around them. There is only heaviness and pain hovering above them. No more touching. No more looks. No more leaning. No more kissing. No more hugging. No more smiling. No more nothings. It was just him and her sitting there like they are stranger to each other.

They arrived at Konoha after eight hours of flight. Kushina and Hanabi was waiting for them at the airport. Both were excited to see the newlyweds.

It was Naruto who noticed them first. He suddenly grabbed her hands which made Hinata stop on her tracks. This is their first physical contact after almost three days. She felt like crying again but she maintained her composure. "what is it?"

She doesn't want to sound so cold with him but she felt tired with everything that happened from the past few days. She still hadn't sleep a proper one since that night they met Shion. She cannot control herself anymore.

Naruto seeing this side of her for the first time could only look at her. He felt afraid. Afraid to what, he doesn't really know. Maybe it's the thought that he might lose her anytime. He had never felt this afraid before and he felt uncomfortable with this alien feeling.

Naruto withdraw his hands and told her to briefly look at the direction of his mother and sister-in-law.

Hinata realized what he was saying and nodded her head. She linked her hands with him and smiled fondly at him.

"I'm sorry. I just need some space right now. But don't worry. I won't drag them with our problem." And as if to prove her point she kissed his whisker marks.

This made Naruto confused. Why is she doing this? He felt short of breath, constricted like someone's gripping his heart with how Hinata is acting with him.

They finally reached Kushina and Hanabi who were giddily asking them questions of all sorts.

"so how was the place, sis? Is it pretty? Do you have pictures?"

"should I start expecting for a grandchild?"

This both made Naruto and Hinata stopped their tracks. But for a very different reason altogether.

Naruto felt an overwhelming feeling of bewilderment. He never considered the idea of having a child with Hinata. It had always been with Shion. He briefly looked at her wife. He saw how fear crossed her eyes. Doesn't she want to have a child? With me?

Hinata, on the other hand, felt an overwhelming feeling of fear and grief. She had always wanted to conceive and have a child with him but she knows that someday she will not be around to rear their child. How she wanted to love their child unconditionally, but she is well aware of that it will just be another wish upon a star.

"what is that look on your faces?" Hanabi teased.

"I'm just kidding. You don't have to act like you are being tortured." Kushina laughed. "We can wait. After all you are still in college."

They started walking to the parking lot. "so do you want to go straight home or would you like to visit us first?" Kushina continued.

"Home?" Hinata asked. She can't remember anything that she and Naruto have their own home.

Kushina briefly looked at Naruto before focusing back on Hinata, "Naruto, didn't you tell your wife that we bought you a house?" she scolded lightly.

Hinata frowned. What? Why didn't he told me that? Is he really planning on hiding this from me? Does she want him and Shion to occupy that house? She felt betrayed. There really is no hope for us. What happened between us at Whirlpool were all lies, dream that is meant to be woken from.

She saw how Naruto scratched his nape, nervous. "I totally forgot to tell her." He laughed awkwardly. I am so dead. "I'm so sorry Hime." He said facing her. Asking forgiveness more than what he had said now. He wanted to say sorry for everything, but he knows that she was hurt and he deserved to suffer from her coldness.

Hinata only stared blankly at him. Trying to hide the pain, anger, and remorse at her husband. She had to remind herself that she already decided to go back from zero. She no longer has the right to feel all those emotions. "we will just go home mom. I want to rest. I will just visit you soon."

There was an awkward atmosphere between them. The drive home was filled with silence. There were no words spoken between them. Only Kushina and Hanabi tried to openly converse. Hinata could only nod and briefly respond if she is asked.

They stopped in front of a two-level glass house in the middle of a clearing of a forest.

Hinata was in awe. She cannot believe how beautiful the house is. It is so spacious and wide. Just looking at the house, she felt freedom. How ironic. This is how she had always envisioned her dream house. She felt like crying. She wasn't aware that Naruto actually cared about it. But then again she remembered Shion. Maybe we are really the same in taste.

They both stepped out of the car and went inside the house. It looks nothing like their mansion but she felt at home. They have no neighbors, or anyone with them at home.

Naruto felt at awe when he saw how Hinata was affected by the house. It was him who asked his parents to buy and renovate this house when he decided to marry Hinata. It took time and money but now that he can see how much Hinata loves it, he felt like everything is worth it. He remembered how his wife loved open spaces so much, how she hoped that she could live in a glass house. He just really want to make her happy in the best possible way he can, because this is only how much he can offer.

"Do you like it?" Kushina asked excitedly.

"it is so wide, sis. There are four bedrooms, a master's bedroom, a bar, entertainment room, and of course a library!" Hanabi specified. As she speaks of the places, she points in their direction.

"Naruto always wanted to have a big family, that's why we have put a lot of rooms here." Kushina laughs then stopped when she realized that she said something awkward, "of course Hinata, you can talk about it yourself. For the mean time, we will occupy the other rooms, right Hana-chan?"

Hanabi nodded rather swiftly, as if saving Kushina from embarrassment. "I think aunt Kushina, we should get going. We should let them tour their own home."

They all bid goodbye and the two women left the couple to awkwardly explore their home.

"Do you want anything to eat, Naruto?" Hinata asked later on. She went directly to the kitchen, loving the equipment around. She also appreciated the fact that the fridge is already stored with grocery.

Naruto already noticed it. But now that they are alone, it dawns on him that Hinata already stoped calling him Naruto-kun. He never realized how much he loved to be called like that by her.

I am losing her.

They both ate in silence. Naruto already brought their luggage in the master's bedroom as she prepare their dinner. As they finish eating, Naruto volunteered to wash the dishes, in which Hinata just simply nodded to.

The whole house was so silent. The eerie silence makes Naruto cringe. He was just not so used to this much silence. He knows that Hinata can just be silent, but it had never felt this way before. This silence is too painful even for him.

After washing the dishes, he went straight to their bedroom. As he entered, he found no Hinata. He figured that she might just be in the shower, but minutes passed, and no Hinata appeared.

He went to check the shower and saw that it was empty.

He panicked. She told me she would never leave me. He felt tears sting his eyes as he checked the rooms one-by-one. He was already losing hope when he reached the last room when he saw her drying her hair in front of the vanity.

He felt his world stopped. Hinata, noticing his presence stopped what she was doing and faced him. "I forgot to tell you that I won't stay on the same room." She said casually not really looking at him.

Naruto swiftly moved inside the room and hugged her from behind. Hinata felt his shoulders racking, and in a pained sobbed he said, "don't you ever do that to me again. I thought you left me."

Hinata wanted to cry with him but she will not. She sat there, unmoving. She just let him cry his heart out, saying not to leave him, over and over again.

When he calmed down, she faced him, and touch his cheeks. "Go to sleep. You're just tired." And she started walking to bed. She just stared at him.

His shoulders down. His head low. Her heart breaks for him, but she will just break her heart more if she allows him to penetrate her emotions again.

He went out feeling confused and down. He looked back at his wife only to see that she already lied down to bed facing away from him.

He went to bed never really feeling the need to sleep. He missed the warmth Hinata could only offer. It is not just her physical heat but her care and love for him that he misses. He just lied there not realizing that morning already came.

He went straight to the kitchen when he was done with his morning routines. It was already 10 in the morning and it was very unlikely for Hinata not to still be up this time.

He went to her bedroom and almost panicked when he found that it was empty. The bed was still undone, but he was glad to see that her luggage still lies around there. He saw the door of the bathroom open so he immediately went there.

He was glad to saw her there. Although he was shocked with the way she looked. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes dark, her mouth hanging open, but what shocked him more was when she looked at him with that tearful eyes saying, "I am pregnant."

 **I hope the chapter was fine for you! I'll try to update soon. :) I haven't check and proofread this, so sorry.**


	11. Preview on the next chap and a note

Hi! I am so sorry. I already have the chapters 11-13 prepared and was already ready to post it when my laptop broke.

Yep. The flex got loose so Currently I am looking for a wire so that I could connect it to another monitor.

I really am sorry for not updating it soon enough. Just life got in the way but do not worry, I already have all the drafts written.

Thank you for always supporting me.

A little spoiler on the next chapter:

 **"Its been 5 years Naruto. You should learn to let her go. Just focus yourself on your son."**


	12. Perfect 11

**I just cannot say no to you guys! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic and even waiting for six months just for this chapter.**

 **Okay, so this is not the original draft because I had to redo everything after my laptop broke. I just borrowed a laptop from my cousin and write everything from my memory. Soooo, this means that this is the only chapter I can post for now.**

 **Also, I just want to clarify some things. Some of you might see that I am "bashing" some characters here, but that is not the case. I just see this characters as this and exaggerated their characters to fit more on the story that I am writing.**

 **Please forgive me for being gone for so long, but this is all for you NaruHina lovers!**

 **By the way, it has been a year since the first time I posted the first chap. Yep. This is already a year old.**

 **Also, I don't know if you will like this chap but please leave some reviews!**

 **Thank you and enjoy! (7-24-18)**

Chapter 11

"Sir, your mother is outside. She said she needs to talk to you." Haku said as he finished telling Naruto of his schedule for the day. "It has been a week Sir since your mom asked about you. Should I let her in?"

"No. Tell her I am busy." He said curtly. "I already told you that I do not want to talk to any of them right now."

"Yes, Sir." Haku responded. "Is there anything else that you need assistance with, Sir?"

"No." Naruto replied, not even bothering to look at his assistant. "Leave."

Haku just bowed his head and left the room without any noise.

Naruto then looked up and sighed. His mother is here again. This has been the seventh time that his mother visited him on his workplace. He just cannot imagine how much more on their home, which he did not even bothered to visit for the last two weeks. Why would he even bother going back to that empty house when it only reminds him of her? Besides he already has what he needed here in his office. He has his own room here with his spare of clothes. He can even ask his faithful secretary to bring him food when its time for him to eat.

It has been seven years already since he assumed the position of his father in their company. The merger of their company with the Hyuugas has been successful and now, with his leadership, their partnership brought them to the top of the ladder. They were awarded the highest grossing company in the whole Fire Nation for the past five years in a row.

He scanned his office with his eyes as he leaned back on his chair. He has been so tensed for the past few weeks because this is the time of the year again. _The time when she never came back._ He closed his eyes trying to remember her. Trying to remember the last time they talked.

 _"I promise to get that deal, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said enthusiastically as she fixes his necktie, "I'll get it for you, believe it." Followed by a giggle and a kiss on his lips. "I will be back in a week, especially because Boruto-kun here cannot be left alone with you for too long."_

 _"Hey! I am good at taking care of him!" Naruto complained, as he pulled her closer to him, "I am so sorry you have to go there alone. I had to take care of other things here."_

 _Hinata can only hug him back and said, "I know. Its okay. I'll be fine. Besides I am not alone." She sighed and pulled him closer, "I'm gonna miss you and Boruto-kun."_

 _Hinata pulled back from their embrace and looked at her watch, "Its almost time. I'll be leaving soon." She kissed him again briefly and said, "I love you and I'll always will." She whispered through his mouth._

 _"Thank you, Hime." And he kissed her more passionately._

That was the last memory he had of her. It has been five years and he still cannot forgive himself for not trying enough to find her and tell her how much he loves her. Hell, he never even told her that, not even once.

Before he could even continue to loath himself, someone barge into his office. He did not move from where he was sitting, as he already know the only person who can do that without feeling any remorse. His mom.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!" his mom shouted as he only rolled his eyes.

"Mom, keep your voice down." He sighed, straightening from his chair. "People are working."

Haku followed suit but Naruto only dismissed him, as no one can stop the hurricane that is his mother.

"How dare you tell me to shut up when you refused to see me for the whole week?!" Kushina replied with the same intensity, if not magnified because of her anger towards her son.

Naruto did not know what to say. He deliberately told his secretary not to let anybody disturb him, most especially when it is her mom.

Kushina, as if sensing that he would refuse to talk to her again, sighed and slowly approached his son. She felt his growing stubbles that looked like a week-old already. She exactly knows why his son is acting this way. Especially on this time.

"Naruto, its already been five years, son." Naruto can only clench his teeth upon hearing this, "You have to learn to let her go."

Naruto removed the hands that was trying to comfort him. He refused to be comforted, especially with someone who does not understand an inch of what he is feeling, _she promised me she will never leave me!_ "You don't understand."

Kushina sighed, not wanting to provoke him any further, but also hating how her son suffered for the last five years since her death. "I know that you love Hinata. I love her. She is such a lovely kid, but son, she is already gone. Dead. She is never coming back."

"Stop mom! Just go and leave me alone!" Naruto retorted, trying to reign in his temper. He does not want to hear it. He refuses to believe something that he has no proof with, "Hinata is still alive! She is out there!"

"Naruto, please. She is already dead." Kushina sighed. This is the same conversation that they always have every year when he starts to lock himself away from the world. When the time of Hinata's death anniversary approaches, Naruto refuses to talk to anyone and just stays at his office for a whole month, not wanting to believe that his wife is already dead. "We have already searched for her body but just like the rest of the passengers that boarded that plane, she is already dead. Nobody survived from the missing ones, Naruto. And just like how other families, we should—no—you should also accept the fact that Hinata is never coming back because she is already dead." She felt bad saying this to his mourning son, but he has to hear it. He will never understand if he will not listen.

 _But I never even told her I loved her. She must have died knowing that I did not love her._

"I should have been there with her." Naruto can only mutter and throw the blame upon himself. "I should have not let her go that day. I should have known." He bowed down and felt his eyes sting.

Kushina crossed the table and kneeled down in front of her son. "Nobody knew that it would happen Naruto. Stop blaming yourself."

Naruto felt his mom's thumb on his cheeks. He had no idea that he is crying. This is the first time that he cried since the last time that he thought Hinata left him after their honeymoon. He never cried when Boruto was born because he was filled with so much happiness he can only grin and laugh so much. He never cried when he learned of the news of Hinata being on the same airplane that crashed on the water. He never cried even after a year of searching for the body of her wife that everybody believes to be dead. He never cried for his pain of losing her. He never cried, but now he felt like this is really the end of that.

He cried his heart out for everything that he kept for the past five years without her. He cried for losing his friend that he told about everything. He cried for losing his lover that he will never ever feel her breath on his face again, her soft touch on his body ever again, her love that is only for him. He cried for losing the only woman that loved him despite of his imperfections. He cried for his wife that was everything to him.

He stayed like that for a very long time just crying as his mom embraces him. After some time, he pulled away and laughed which made Kushina smile. This is the first time that she heard his son laugh again after five years.

"Thank you Mom. I am feeling better now." Naruto smiled as he wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks.

"That's good." Kushina smiled and walked away from her son. She occupied the seat that is in front of his table. Maybe one reason why it has been so hard for her son to accept the truth is because they all know Hinata will eventually die because of her heart condition but at least that would have given them time to prepare; but Hinata died of an accident that nobody was prepared for. "Because your son needs you."

Naruto looked at his mom again, "Thanks Mom, for taking care of Boruto when I am like this." He said guiltily. He knows that he should have spent more time with Boruto especially during these times when they are both reminiscing a special woman on both their lives. He felt guilty that for the past five years he left him alone to mourn without her mother and now even he, the father. He is just thankful for his mom and his in-laws for always taking care of both of him and his son when they lost Hinata.

Kushina could only chuckle, "actually Boruto is with Hanabi right now. They are at the Hyuugas since Boruto insisted on playing with his aunt."

He laughed softly. That was just so typical of Hanabi and Boruto, since they have always been together ever since. Hanabi is really fond of playing with Boruto and even most especially when Hinata died. "I'll just fetch him up later and maybe spend some time with father," as he refers to Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Well then, it seems like you are much better." Kushina stood up and kissed his son on the cheeks, "I will be leaving then. I just came to tell you that your father and I will be having a vacation on the Whirlpool since your cousin is already on her third trimester."

"Oh yeah. Please tell Karin that I will visit her soon." Naruto noted that he should call his cousin later to ask how she is doing lately.

"Sure, son. Goodbye. See you next month." Kushina replied as she walked out of the door, briefly looking back to her son before closing the door.

"Yeah mom. Take care." He muttered, not realizing that his mom already closed the door.

After some time of pondering about what his mom told him, he decided to leave the office and spend some quality time with his son. He called Haku and made him reschedule all his appointment for the whole day. He left afterwards.

As he was driving along, he saw a familiar road leading to a familiar institution. He made a right turn and drive his way to Konoha University. He felt a tingling sensation ran up his spine as he starts to recognize the familiar establishments encircling the university. This is where their relationship started.

He parked near the gate and walked inside. Good thing that Kotetsu and Izumo were still the one guarding the school gates that's why he was easily given the permission to go inside the premises.

There had been really no changes inside the university. Even the people are the same, except for the students who were wandering about the school grounds. He walked past their classrooms and made his way to the cafeteria. _This is where we officially sealed the deal between us._ He continued to walk until he reached the rooftop.

He felt the air gushing. This is the first time that he felt free. Crying really helped him to settle his feelings and emotions down. It has been a while for him since he felt this relax. He looked down and saw students below doing just about everything and anything. He can remember those times he spends his lunch under that tree where now a different student is occupying it. He can remember playing football on that field with his best friend, Sasuke who eventually married his other best friend, Sakura. He can remember Shikamaru, who married so early just after one game with the Suna, sleeping on that bench as Chouji eats his snacks, and now they are happily married with their kids too. He can even still see Sai and Ino lying on that grass as they just lie and be their own world. How things had changed. _Now everyone is happy with their families, and yet you are not here anymore Hime._

He looked up at the sky and stretched his arms as he stared at the sunlight passing through the spaces between his fingers. "It is now time to let you go, huh, Hime?" He sighed before putting his arms down. "I miss you so much, my princess. I wanted to hug you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you but then you broke your promise. You left me alone. You left without even telling me that you will never coming back. You promised me that we will always be here for each other, listening, supporting, loving each other and yet you left me. You left me when I had no one. You left me when I was so lost. You left me when I needed you the most. You left me and I even felt more lost." Naruto did not realize that tears are already pouring down his eyes, until he felt some on his palms. He did not stop his tears and just let it all out as he also pours his heart out in the open.

"I am back here from where it all began, my love. I can remember everything so vividly, and yet, I cannot remember you." He cried even harder, "I want to remember you but every time I see you in my memories, I can't help but feel the guilt, the anger, and the love lost between us. And it makes me hate myself even more.

"I do not want to remember you when I am like this. I want to remember you beautiful and full of life. But every time I close my eyes, I can only see the sadness from your eyes every time I chose—" he gulped, "Shion over you."

"I am eaten by guilt that I never even tried to look for you harder so that even your body can be given the respect it deserves. I feel guilty that I never told you how much you mean to me and how much I love you and how you will never hear me say this to you ever again. I feel so angry that I let you go that time. I am so angry that we have to suffer like this, that you had to suffer without me, that you had to suffer in the last three years of your life with me. And I feel angry to myself that I lost you and I let our son lost is father too.

"Boruto is doing so well. He is seven and is already in the first grade. He is so much like me in appearance and personality, but so much like you in intelligence." He chuckled softly, "good thing, eh? He always reminds me of you, Hime." He whispered softly, and added, "I will now let you go, but your memories and love will always be with me. I love you and I always will."

Shortly after that, he went to the Hyuugas. He was greeted by his too excited son the moment he opened the door of the mansion.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" He lifted his son up and kissed his cheeks soundly.

"Oh, I miss you so much, boy!" He walked to the kitchen, with his son still in his arms, where Hanabi is currently baking cookies for her nephew. "Hanabi, how are you doing, little aunt?" Naruto said as he sat on one of the stools.

"Oh! Big bro, you are finally here!" Naruto laughed at the surprised look on his sister-in-law's face. Hanabi just rolled her eyes and placed the cookies in front of them, where Boruto swiftly get one. "Your son is becoming a harder challenge every single day. I am so glad that you are getting him now."

Naruto chuckled knowing that it is indeed true. Well, he is his son, so that is kind of expected for him to be that stubborn. "Who told you that I am getting Boruto today?" he asked seriously that made Boruto stopped eating and Hanabi scoffs.

"Oh, please. Bring your son with you or father will surely lose all his hair with how stubborn your son is." Then she whispered, "like father, like son."

Naruto was about to tell them he was just joking when Boruto suddenly said, "you are leaving me again?"

Naruto felt guilty and reached for his son who is about to cry. "Never. I was just joking with aunt Hanabi. I will never leave you ever again, okay, Boruto?"

Boruto smiled and suddenly crashed to his chest to hug him tight. "That's a promise! Don't go back on your words!"

Naruto could only smile with his son. He is every inch like his mother. "I promise."

Hanabi smiled and left the father and son to enjoy the company of each other.

Naruto and Boruto stayed until late at night and spent dinner with Hanabi, Hiashi, and Konohamaru. The dinner was so light now with the presence of the three gentlemen. This is so unlike what they have been accustomed to in the Hyuuga household for the longest time. They talked about almost everything, from their businesses to their personal lives.

Naruto grabbed this opportunity to ask a favor from his father-in-law.

"Father, I have a favor to ask if it is not a trouble for you." Naruto started. Everyone looked at him. This is one of those moments where people ask favor from the great Hyuuga patriarch. And it is not a secret that it is like looking for a needle in a bed of hays it is to ask him anything at all. But, Naruto is confident that his father-in-law would grant him this one wish.

Hiashi stopped eating and looked at him, waiting for his son-in-law to continue. He is actually curious what is so important that they his son-in-law would ask a favor from him, of all people.

Naruto goofily smiled before starting, "I am planning on having a month vacation with my son." This earned them an excited shout from the little boy that made everybody laugh. "But, my father and mother are also out to look for my cousin in the Whirlpool, as Karin is already in her third trimester." He chuckled, "so I was wondering if you can take-over my position just for a month?"

Everyone is looking expectantly at the patriarch as he contemplates on the situation. The old man sighed and looked at Konohamaru which made the subject of the gaze swallow hard. "Well, Konohamaru can be the CEO of the company for the mean time." Everyone at the table was dumbfounded. "it would be a great training for him, especially if he really wants to marry my daughter," Hiashi continued that made Hanabi and Konohamaru turned beet red from their roots. This made Naruto laugh and Boruto just shrugged.

"Well, its settled then." Naruto declared with finality, and with a teasing glint he said to Konohamaru, "Welcome to the company, CEO."

Everyone laughed except for Konohamaru that was sweating bullets.

The dinner ended relatively light with the teasing banter between the couple in the table. Although, Naruto did not have the chance to meet with Neji and Tenten since the two of them are on a business trip together. The two were already married for six years but they are yet to have a child because Tenten cannot conceive a child after the plane crash where she was with Hinata that time. Though, Neji has no qualms about this since he still has the woman he loves with him, and that is what important for him.

Hinata was with Tenten during that trip. Tenten was one of the lucky ones who managed to survive the accident even after being hit with the blast. Because she was the one who needed much more medical attention, she was one of the few who was able to use the airboat. The other airboat burned so it was useless. What is worse is that it is in the middle of the night, so people have no idea where they are with the fog and rain. However, Tenten lost her consciousness when the plane blasted so she did not know what happened to Hinata. The next thing she knows is that she was in the ICU of the Konoha University, six months after the accident.

The event was tragic to all their family and friends. Even Tenten suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, so she was very adamant to go to the beach and ride planes. But now five years from the event, she already managed to ride plane for an hour, as long as someone is with her. This is also from the help of her therapy.

Naruto and Boruto were about to leave when suddenly someone knocked on the main door of the mansion. They were already bidding the others goodbye when suddenly someone spoke from the foyer.

"Naruto! You are here!" Shion exclaimed. She ran in is direction and suddenly hugged him.

This made Hanabi scrunch her face and almost want to push away Shion and choke her to death. But Hiashi feeling this just hold her and firmly put her in place. "Do not do anything rash, Hanabi."

"But, father!" Hanabi complained. She just can't allow this to happen. She loves her sister so much and she knows that Hinata must have feel sad when she sees this and she will never allow that to happen.

Before she can even move, Naruto slowly removed Shion's arms on his neck. "Shion, please, let me go."

But to no avail, Shion hugged him even tighter, "I missed you so much! It has been eight years since the last time that I saw you!" That was during Naruto and Hinata's honeymoon when Shion suddenly appeared and begged him to leave Hinata.

He had to stay with Shion for two nights that time which he still regrets until now. He had to leave Hinata that time and when he returned Hinata was already cold to him. He even regretted it more when after they returned home, Hinata still stayed and even told him the greatest thing, she was pregnant with his child.

But, he can clearly remember that night with Shion.

 _"Shion, please just let me go." Naruto tried to explain as he hold her shoulders, trying to make her understand that he is trying to make it work between him and his wife, "I am already married to your cousin, and Hinata needs me now more than anything else. You know she is sick, right? She needs me, and I need you to let me go. I loved you, yes, but its not enough for me to betray my promise to my wife. Please, Shion."_

 _Shion was just staring down, looking at nothing in particular. Naruto slowly removed his hands from her and started to walk away from his first love. He was already meters away from her. He can hear the waves touch the sand floor. He can smell the salty pang of the air. He can finally feel freedom seeped through him. Finally, he can keep his promise to his wife. He will never leave her again._

 _But, then Shion suddenly screamed. An ear-piercing scream that was mixed pain, fury, and desolation. Before Naruto can even look back, Shion already hugged him from behind, "but you told me you love me!" Shion is now crying. Naruto can only stand still as Shion kept on repeating, "you love me."_

 _Shion may have felt that Naruto is not responding to her so she suddenly pushed him away and started screaming at him. People are already starting to crowd them, "You liar! You fucking liar! How could you marry that slut! She is a bitch! You told me you love me but you are a fucking liar." Then she looked at the people witnessing her breakdown, "You are all liars! You all hurt me! You are all liars."_

 _Naruto was shocked to his core. He never saw this side of Shion ever. He can only lie there and look at her outburst. People are starting to get worried. They called the guards, believing that she was just drunk. When the guards approached her, she was fighting them off screaming "you will all hurt me! Stop! Stop! Stop hurting me! I don't want this anymore."_

 _She suddenly stopped struggling. This made the guard sighed and when they were about to put the cufflinks on her, she suddenly ran and snatched away a bottle from a bystander. She broke it through the rock and slash her whole left hand with the broken bottle. People were shocked and they were already panicking._

 _Blood was already spilling on the white sand when Naruto ran to her and restrained her from her back. "Stop this Shion. No one will hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept on consoling her until she stopped slashing her arms and the only left in her is the sound of her crying._

 _The medics came and injected a sedative on Shion. She was rushed to the emergency room with Naruto. Because he is the only person who knows her, he had to stay to give his statement about what happened. He told the police almost everything except for the part that Shion and his wife are cousins, not wanting Hinata to get involved with this anymore._

 _The moment he finished with the police report, it was almost afternoon the following day. Shion was already assessed by the psychologists and psychiatrists and told him that she would be needed to be transferred to the psych ward for the mean time until she can manage herself._

 _He still has to settle everything down at the hospital so he had to stay until late. He does not want to bother Hinata, and he does not know any contact information of Shion's family. So he still had to call his Sasuke to look for Shion's family and tell them what happened. The time he was done, it was already three in the morning. He still has blood on his shirt when he entered the hotel lobby. People were looking curiously at him, and he does not even bother to talk to anyone. He was so tired, he just wants to cuddle with his wife._

 _When he entered their room, Hinata was already fast asleep. He can see their luggage already packed. Their honeymoon was already over, and he left her for another girl. No matter what the reason is, he is at fault._

 _He went to the shower and removed all the stains that will remind him of everything that happened the last two days. He never thought that Shion was suffering from a mental health condition and what he did only triggered this. He felt like it was his fault for not confronting Shion earlier than necessary. Now that he was confronted with this, the guilt was even heavier for him than ever. He never knew that Shion was a victim of gang rape and the reason why she was so adamant to have a serious relationship with him before was because she was afraid. Although his presence became a comfort to her. Now that he told her that they need to stop what they have yet to start, she suddenly felt lost. She felt rejected and dirty and unwanted and undeserving and she just lost it. He sighed and decided that he did what he had to do. He just has to let it go._

 _He slowly lied down with Hinata after his shower and after disposing the clothes he wore the previous nights. He hugged the sleeping form of his wife and she faced him, hugging him back. He smiled and just stared at her. It was already five in the morning and he just wants to stay like this with his wife, but he knows that he should make up with her for not even calling her. He did not want her to ask anything anymore, so the following day, he embraced the cold shoulders that she offered him._

 _He deserved it._

Now that he remembered what happened almost eight years ago, he does not know what to feel about her. Sure, he was happy that Shion was looking better than before, but he can still feel the guilt upon breaking it all on her. It had been awhile since Naruto was given the chance to explain himself to Hinata. That was just weeks before she delivered Boruto. Since then, everything became smooth between the two of them.

"Naruto, I did not know that you will be here! I missed you!" Shion said excitedly, still holding him close. Before she can continue chatting up with him, someone cleared his throat. That was the only time Shion noticed a small version of the man in front of her looking not so pleased with the display of affection.

Boruto crossed his arms on his chest and looked smugly at the visitor with a pale blond hair, "who are you?! Why are you hugging my dad?!" then Boruto pushed him away. Hiashi, Hanabi and Konohamaru can only chuckle as Naruto looked proud of the little kid. _Thank you, Kid!_

"Dad?!" Shion suddenly exclaimed, now surprised and angry at the same time. "You have a son?"

"Yes, Shion. This is Hinata and I's son."

Shion looked at him with wide eyes and back off, "no way!"

"Yes way, Shion!" Hanabi interrupted the drama. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I—uhmm—I am just here to tell Uncle Hiashi that my mom needs to speak with him but she cannot reach you through your office, so she asked me to come here personally." Shion looked at Naruto again and smiled sweetly at him, "Now, that you are here, maybe we can rekindle some old flame?"

Naruto stood there gaping. He just does not know how to respond to that. Gladly, Boruto spoke, "Dad, can we now go? I still have to pack for our vacation!" Boruto requested impatiently and excitedly.

"Sure son." Naruto replied to his son. "We will be leaving now, Father, Hanabi, and CEO."

They went home straight and packed their luggage for a month. They decided that they want to go Mizugakure, the Land of Waters. Boruto reasoned that his mom loved the beach and he want to visit a place where there are the most beaches.

The following day, they left early and boarded the plane. As the plane is about to takeoff, somebody sat beside Naruto. He looked and saw Shion.

"Hi Naruto! Fancy meeting you here!" Shion smiled too sweetly that made Boruto frown.

"What are you doing here, lady?" Boruto asked harshly.

"I am going to Mizu with you, of course." Shion simply replied.

"Shion, please. Just leave us alone." Naruto sighed, "this vacation is for me and for my son."

Shion pouted, "one more person won't hurt, right?"

Naruto just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just don't bother us please. Go you separate way when we land to Mizu."

Shion just shrugged noncommittally and smiled at the two blondes. Boruto angrily crossed his arms and just stared at the window. Naruto shifted his body away from the woman and just focused himself on talking with his son.

It was a three-hour trip to Mizugakure, and luckily there were no turbulences, and even Shion was sleeping the whole time because of her medications.

When they arrived at the Mizu International Airport, Boruto was so excited that he almost ran to the gates the moment they got their luggage.

"Boruto, stop running!" Naruto followed his son while he calls his name.

"Naruto, don't leave me!" Shion also called after him. He can only roll his eyes. Good thing the woman was in heels so she cannot run fast.

When Naruto finally approached his son, he saw him talking to a small girl. It has blue hair and blue eyes that is about to cry. It seems like the two kids bumped with each other.

"Boruto, what happened?" Naruto asked his son softly.

"I bumped with this girl." His son pointed to the short-haired girl, "I am so sorry, kid."

"Hey, little girl, where are your parents?" Naruto asked the kid who still silently cries and wiping her eyes, inaudibly. Naruto felt bad for the girl and hugged her, "you can cry on my shoulders, little girl."

And she did cry. She was sobbing so hard that even Boruto felt like crying, "what happened? Are you lost?" Naruto asked as he pat the little girl's head. The girl nodded, still crying. "Okay, we will find your parents, okay? What is your name, flower?"

The girl somehow stopped crying and pulled back looking at Naruto. She was about to answer when suddenly they heard a voice, "Himawari!"

They all looked at the person approaching, "Mom!" and the girl decided to run to the direction of the woman she called mom.

Naruto can only stare at the woman hugging the little girl. It has short blue hair, but he will never forget that eyes.

"Dad, are you okay?" Boruto asked, noticing that his father stood frozen.

The woman looked at him and the little girl pointed on their direction. Slowly, like a movie in a slow motion, the world stopped for him as the woman walked towards his direction.

"Thank you for finding my daughter, Sir." The woman said, softly.

"Thank you, Sir and Kid!" the little girl said referring to Naruto and Boruto.

Naruto did not know what to feel or say. Is he having a dream? Before he could even open his mouth, someone approached the group and gasped. Boruto saw the look of surprise on the look of the woman who keeps on bugging them since last night and earlier at the plane.

Shion, with a shaking mouth, said what was Naruto was thinking since the moment his eyes landed on this blue-haired woman, "Hinata?"

 **Okaaaaay, so how was it?**


	13. Another Note and A Preview

Hi! Okay. Hahaha. People are a little disappointed with how I skipped on the "I am pregnant" scene. Actually, I have it all written on my laptop. But because I told you it broke soooo I had to kind of skip that part... for the last chapter. Huehue

But do not worry, the next chapter will touch that part. So, just hang on okaaaay?

Preview on the next chap:

 **"He wants the child gone, Sakura."**


End file.
